Riff and Mag
by KungFuHime2009
Summary: Riff Raff and his twin sister were separated as children. He knows in his heart he must find her again. Prequel to The Rocky Horror Show and based on the 2008 UK Tour with Stuart Matthew Price and Maria Franzen as Riff and Magenta COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The loud noises in the next room were unbearable. Riff Raff held his sister tightly as they attempted to ignore their parent's fight. They always fought and they always made up later but they had never thrown things before.

"Riff, I'm scared." Magenta rolled over and buried her round face into his nightshirt. He put a hand behind her head, his fingers feeling the softness of her white blond hair.

"They'll stop soon." He whispered in her ear. He felt magenta's tears wetting his shirt a little. She shushed her slightly as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"Don't cry Magenta. Everything will be alright." He used his other hand to rub her back. She calmed down a little. The noise went on for another hour or so. Then it stopped abruptly. Riff Raff and Magenta, only 8 years old, had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They were just children, but on that night a seed was planted. A seed of unwavering trust that would carry on throughout their lives. That trust would be the bond that kept them together, no matter what.

Riff Raff and Magenta were twins born to a couple of unprepared teenagers. They both were forced into married life and it's joys at the tender age or 18. Magenta and Riff Raff's family lived in a tiny apartment in the lower end of town. The apartment was a single bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Their parents had the bedroom and so the twins were forced to sleep on a foldout couch. Their father was laborer in the Transylvanian gem mines. Their mother was a waitress in a local café. The children were often left with a babysitter but when they were old enough to attend public school their parents let them stay home alone to save money. In the evenings, when their parent's came home, they fought about money, their home, and whatever else they found displeasing. The most popular topic to fight about was their offspring.

"You stupid bitch! You said you were on the pill!" He would yell.

"You're the one who just had to do it! You should have gone a knocked up some other bitch!" She'd yell back. The only thing they ever agreed on was their mutual dislike of their children. They never showed any love or affection for them. They'd simply give them the means to survive, clothes, food, schooling. That was all.

On the night when magenta and Riff Raff fell asleep in each other's arms the argument had gone beyond it's usual verbal brawl. It had gotten physical. The police had been called to settle a domestic dispute but a neighboring tenant in the apartment building. When they answered the call they arrived to a completely silent door.

"Police! Please open up." One of the officers called. He rapped a fist on the door and waited. After a few minutes of silence her rapped on the door again.

"If you don't open up I'll have to break it down!" There was a few more seconds of silence and then a sound. It was faint. Like the small tap of feet on the wood floor. The door was unlocked and pulled open slightly. Inside the door frame was an 8 year old boy with straight blond hair. He had deep brown eyes, tired eyes.

"Can we come in young man?" Riff Raff nodded and let the police officers inside. Magenta was standing by the foldout couch just a few steps inside. She had the same brown eyes and blond hair, only a bit curlier than Riff's. An officer approached her.

"Are you okay young lady? Are you hurt?" Magenta's eyes were a little red from crying. She hurried to Riff's side and hid behind him. The police officer repeated his question to the boy. He shook his head and hugged Magenta. He whispered comforting words to her that were not audible. The officer was interrupted in his questioning of the children by his partner.

"You better come look at this!" He hurried to the bedroom and was met with a grim picture. The room was turned upside down. The bedding was torn off the mattress. Pillows on the floor. A male body slumped against the dresser. His head leaning a bit to the side. The police officer's partner checked his vitals. No breathing or pulse. His skin had gone a bit cool.

"Dead." He confirmed.

"Shit. Where's the wife?" He asked. In a small closet there was a lot of empty hangers. The wife had most likely run off after killing her husband

"Put out a search for the woman. She couldn't have gone far. Get someone to take care of the kids too." He barked orders to the other officer. As he left the officer took another look at the poor sap on the floor. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His skin was tough from overworking in the mines and he had a nasty crack on the back of the head. Some of his blood was on the edge of the dresser. Death by head trauma. He left the room to await the crime scene crew. Outside the apartment the neighbors had gathered. The one who had made the call was talking to the children. She, the caller, had been the kid's babysitter at one time. The cop shook his head. The poor things would be put into foster care for sure. Their mom was a killer. Their dad was dead. Their new lives, only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Riff Raff and Magenta sat in a foster care office. They were being evaluated to be put in a home. Their credentials were not promising. Their mother had killed their father and run off, they were severely neglected children, and they were twins. Siblings had a hard time being put in a home together. These children had the worst luck for 8 year olds. Two households were willing to take them, separately.

"I don't wanna go, Riff." Magenta cried. She was holding onto Riff Raff's hand like a vice. He held her just as tightly.

"I don't wanna go either, but we don't have a choice." He looked into her deep brown eyes, which were so much like him own. Her soft blond curls were limp from the lack of washing. Her black dress was wrinkled and a bit smelly. His own clothes were in the same state of scruffiness. They had been given some clothes for the funeral by the foster care woman. The murder had happened only a few days before. It was all too much. The foster care woman had place them in homes and one or both of the families would be there to pick them up and take them away very soon. Riff Raff wanted to run away with his sister. To prevent their separation, but what was an 8 year old boy to do?

"Promise me you'll be happy." Riff Raff said. Magenta hugged her brother. Her hair was in his face now.

"I don't think I can be happy without you." She cried into his shirt. They heard some footsteps in the hallway outside the office. The foster care woman would be there in moments.

"Promise me Magenta. You have to be happy." She nodded in his chest. She held him tight. He hugged her hard. The door opened.

"I love you, Magenta." The lady too Riff Raff's hand and started to pull Magenta away from him.

"I love you too." She sniffed. Her pale face was covered in tears and her little nose was runny. Then the door closed behind him loudly.

Riff Raff woke from his nightmare with a jolt. He was sweaty and his mouth was dry. He had this dream often and awoke in similar condition almost every night. His flat blond hair stuck to his shoulders, neck, and back. He sat up and stretched slightly. His back popped and he blinked away the last remnants of his woeful childhood.

"Damn." He mumbled and got out of bed. Riff Raff was now 20 years old. He had lived with his foster father ever since that fateful day. He had not seen his sister in 12 years. He had tried to contact her though the foster care agency but had no luck in finding her. He had nightmares about where she might be and what might have befallen her all the time. Now was not the time though to be worrying about his unstoppable nightmare. He had work to do. He showered and changed into a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. He put on a pair of socks and his shoes and hurried to the lab.

Riff Raff had been taken in by a renowned scientist, Dr. Furter. In the man's care he had learned a great deal about the man's profession and showed promise in the same profession. Riff Raff was now a lab assistant to his foster father. He was not alone though. The scientist had a son who was also a brilliant scientist. His name was Frank.

"Am I late?" Riff Raff asked upon entering the lab. Dr. Furter looked up from a tank he was working at.

"Not at all my boy. Come close and watch. I believe we have finally worked out all the problems." Dr. Furter was a tall man with black curly hair and excited eyes. Riff took his place at the control console.

"Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator and bring up the reactor power three more points." Riff Raff did as he was told. The room was filled with flickers of light and the tank began to glow a bit. Inside the tank was the bandaged body of a lab rat. It was floating on the surface of the water. It had been dead for only a few hours. As the water glowed the body began to twitch slightly. The something went wrong. The water dimmed and the body let out a cry. Then it spontaneously combusted. The small fire hissed in the water and went out almost as soon as it started. The body, what was left of it anyways, sank to the bottom of the tank.

"Cut the power." Riff turned off the controls. This was the 35th failure this month. The Dr. and Riff Raff had been trying to learn the secret to life itself. So far they had come close but not found a way of sustaining the life they created. Several hundred lab rats had been tested on and all had suffered cruel ends soon after reanimation. Spontaneous combustion was the most common end.

"Another dead end." Riff sighed. Dr. Furter nodded.

"I'm afraid so my boy. But this is a promising sign!" He smiled. The older man was wearing protective green-lens glasses. The lenses were round on wire frames. The man wore a white lab coat over some plain clothes.

"Back to the drawing board then?" Riff asked. Dr. Furter nodded. They reworked the formula for the next few hours. Dr. Furter's life's mission was to discover the secret to life itself. It was close to lunchtime when Frank finally put in an appearance. He entered the lab wearing a black corset, fishnets, and red heels. This was not uncommon. Frank was a transvestite after all. He pulled on a pair of green gloves and put on a lab coat.

"Where have you been my son? You're late." Dr. Furter asked. He already knew the answer but he was waiting for Frank's next excuse.

"I believe I may be coming down with something. I woke up all sore and sweaty." Frank feigned innocence. There was another thing that could be described in that manner that was the more likely reason for Frank's tardiness. Riff Raff knew better than to get involved in the father son arguments. Frank was a brilliant scientist but he was more interested in living life in the wild side.

"We've been over this Frank. I need you here to help me find the spark of life." Frank rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Father, you have been looking for that damn spark since before I was born. Give it up already." Dr. Furter was mad now. He turned to Riff Raff, who was trying to ignore them at a desk with some papers.

"Riff Raff, why don't you take a break." Riff nodded and left. As he closed the door behind him he heard the good doctor begin to raise his voice. Riff returned to his room and sat down on his bed. He reached under his pillow and took out an old yearbook. It was from his elementary school days. He flipped to a page in the middle. He saw his photo next to his sister's. This was the only photo he had of her. She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. The only time she smiled for real was around him. Riff welled up a little looking at her.

"Where are you?" He whispered to himself. His finger stroked the pale skin on the paper. Her blond curly hair that used to sit like feathers on his chest at night. Her brown eyes that never smiled for anyone but him. Her pink lips that were always, unfortunately, fixed in a frown. Now Riff lost his calm. The tears fell fast and made soft taps on the yearbook page. He closed the cover and moved it so he wouldn't ruin the print. He held his head in his hands and let it out. His skinny legs felt the wet of the tears through the fabric of his slacks. He closed his eyes and laid down.

"Magenta. I'll find you." He said to himself. He wanted to believe these words, but over the years he had begun to lose hope. He dried his eyes on his sleeve and waited for his composure to return. His heartbeat slowed and his face dried. He felt a small weight still in his chest but at least his tears had dried. He got back up and checked his appearance in the mirror. His cheeks were a little puffy but his eyes weren't red. He straightened his shirt and made to return to the lab. In the hallway outside the lab Frank stormed past. His high heels clapped loudly against the wood floor. He made a momentary glance at Riff in disgust, then nothing. Riff knocked on the door, unsure if he should enter.

"Come in." Dr. Furter called out. Riff entered the lab again. Some things had been thrown around the room but mostly it was intact. Dr. Furter was sitting on a chair by the wall. He was still angry with his son for being so foolish.

"Shall we continue sir?" Riff Raff asked. He was keeping his distance incase the doctor did not want him close by. The doctor shook his head and let out a sign.

"Let's do it again. I think your modifications to the formula will show some signs." Riff reset the machines and Dr. Furter took out another mouse from the freezer. He placed it's bandaged body in the tank and waited a moment.

"Throw the switches." The doctor said. Some enthusiasm had returned to him now. Riff did as he was told.

"Step up the reactor power." Riff followed the doctor's commands. The tank glowed and the machines whirled. The rat only floated there. No reaction at all. Dr. Furter's disappointment was visible. He gave the sign to cut the power to the experiment. Riff shut off the reactor and sonic oscillator. Dr. Furter shook his head and leaned against the rim of the tank.

"Perhaps Frank is right. Perhaps my search for that tiny spark is in vain." Riff Raff walked over to his foster father.

"You can't just give up doctor. This is what you've been working towards your entire career." He put a reassuring hand on the doctor's slumped shoulder.

"Yes, and what is it I have to show for all those years of toil? A bunch of dead rats." Riff Raff was about to say something more when her heard a small squeak. Both men looked down into the tank. The bandage covered rat was swimming about in the water. It squeaked again.

"IT LIVES!" The doctor jumped for joy. He pounded Riff Raff on the back. Riff felt the hand slamming into his back but was too excited to react to the sensation.

"We've done it!" Dr. Furter yelled in triumph. He put an arm around Riff's shoulders and shook him.

"We've discovered the spark of life my boy!" Riff Raff grinned madly. He felt a wave of joy fill him. He and the doctor hugged tightly and then separated. They laughed like mad men and jumped for no real reason except the excitement. They calmed down later and redid the experiment to prove they had really done it. Another rat in bandages was swimming in the tank after shutting off the machines. They had done it all right.

"Call for an audience with the head of the scientific community! They must witness our genius!" Riff Raff obeyed and hurried out of the lab to get to the phone. He found Frank in the hall on the said phone he needed to use.

"Get off the line! Hurry! I need to use it!" Frank rolled his eyes and covered the mouth piece.

"And what's got you so worked up? You finally got a girlfriend?" Frank pursed his lips and made to keep talking. Riff Raff hit the button on the receiver and ended Frank's call. Frank's eyebrows scrunched up.

"What the hell?" He was about the redial when Riff grabbed the phone from Frank's well manicured hands. He dialed the number and waited for the line to ring through.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with the head of the scientific community." The desk woman asked to whom she would say was calling.

"Dr. Furter's assistant." The woman connected his call immediately. The head man picked up the line quickly.

"What is it? Make it fast." Riff Raff saw Frank's curious face in front of him. He wanted to know why he had commandeered the phone as well.

"Dr. Furter has finally done it sir! He's discovered the secret to life itself!" Frank gasped loudly. Riff's heart was beating abnormally fast. He was reeling from the excitement. The head of the science community was equally happy.

"I'll come over immediately to see the good doctor!" He hung up. Riff stood there for a moment then handed the phone to the stunned Frank and hurried back to the lab. He entered and saw Dr. Furter's anticipating expression.

"He's on his way." Riff said with a huge grin.

"Hoopla!" Dr. Furter pumped a fist of triumph. Riff felt a great sense of hope welling up inside his chest. As he and the doctor prepared the lab for a demonstration of the experiment he thought back on the photo of his sister. He had been ready to give up, like the doctor had a moment ago. But after all these years of toil he had finally reached his dream.

"I will find you." Riff mumbled to himself as he worked. He just had to not give up hope.

_A/N: I'm using this time period to introduce everyone and give backstory before the main event we are all so familiar with. So this story is more of a prequel to The Rocky Horror Show. I've decided to write Riff and Mag and TRHS as separate stories. Riff and Mag shouldn't be a very long story but who knows. Magenta will appear again in Riff's life very soon! Maybe not next chapter but maybe I might. I don't really know. Just keeping you guys in antici-PATION! XD BTW! The prequel has a ton of references to the movie so feel free to comment on them! I wanna know how crazy you guys are for noticing this stuff!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	3. Chapter 3

Riff Raff and Dr. Furter performed the experiment several more times the next few weeks. First for the head of the scientific community and Frank in the house. Then they moved the equipment to the scientific community's main building to show off their discovery to the entire congregation. Much applause were given to the doctor and Riff was there to help the entire time. Frank came along as well to soak up all the attention of being Dr. Furter's son. He smile for photos with his father and Riff Raff for the paper and magazines. It was all a very hectic experience for the three men. But when the doctor and Riff returned to the house to rest Frank decided to go out on the town. He wore his favorite red heels and rhinestone studded black corset. He wore thigh high fishnets and a black cape in case it got chilly. The high collar gave him a commanding figure. He walked the street of the bustling downtown and caught sight of the lit up marquee of the Belasco Theatre. The large letters read off the movies showing that night.

"Phantom of the Opera? Perhaps…" Frank read down the list.

"Hairspray? Tempting. AH!" Frank knew what he wanted to seen. He pranced up to the ticket window.

"One ticket for Moulin Rouge." He got his ticket and took a seat on the end of the back row. The lights dimmed and the projector started up in the upper rooms. Some trailers played and Frank ignored them. He never saw a point in them all. Then something odd happened. The screen fizzled and then went white. Some others in the room began complaining about the projector breaking down. The loudspeaker flipped on.

"Please excuse the technical difficulties. Our Usherette will entertain you while we see what we can do." The audience quieted as a spotlight hit the screen and small platform in front of it. A young girl, no younger than 19, walked out with a concession box and microphone stand. She smiled and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth and Frank expected to be annoyed by some wannabe singer. Then a voice as smooth as butter escaped her lips.

_Michael Rennie was ill_

_The Day the Earth Stood Still But he told us where we stand And Flash Gordon was there In silver underwear Claude Rains was The Invisible Man_ Frank and the rest of the audience were entranced by the young lady. She stood dressed in an offending blue uniform dress with a halo of blond curls neatly set up around her head. She had pale skin and little makeup. Her eyes were circled in an exaggerated manner with black eyeliner and shadow.

_Then something went wrong For Fay Wray and King Kong They got caught in a celluloid jam Then at a deadly pace It Came From Outer Space And this is how the message ran..._ Some people began to whistle and applaud quietly. She was very good. Frank had never heard this song before and guessed she had written it herself. She definitely commanded stage presence._ Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature Doctor X (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Brad and Janet Anne Francis stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Planet At the late night, double feature, picture show_

She continued her song and smiled a bit as she sang. Frank moved a few rows closer with some others and got a better look at the girl. She was wearing simple white sneakers and a pinned on nurse style hat baring the name of the theater. There was an Elvis pin on her lapel. The candy box read "Strawberry Time" on it._ I knew Leo G. Carroll Was over a barrel When Tarantula took to the hills And I really got hot When I saw Janette Scott Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills Dana Andrews said prunes Gave him the runes And passing them used lots of skills But When Worlds Collide Said George Pal to his bride I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills Like a... Science fiction (ooh ooh ooh) double feature Doctor X (ooh ooh ooh) will build a creature See androids fighting (ooh ooh ooh) Brad and Janet Anne Francis stars in (ooh ooh ooh) Forbidden Planet At the late night, double feature, picture show _Frank decided then and there to learn the girl's name. She was cute as a button and if possible, her number. She smiled again with her deep brown eyes and sang the final notes of her song. As she did so she starred at Frank for a moment before looking at the faces of everyone watching her, like she was looking for someone.

_I wanna go - Oh oh oh oh To the late night, double feature, picture show By R.K.O. - Wo oh oh oh To the late night, double feature, picture show In the back row - Oh oh oh oh To the late night, double feature, picture show_

She gave a curt little nod and the audience clapped, whistled, and even cheered. She smiled again and Frank finally noticed what about her was extra odd. When she smiled it didn't reach her eyes. Like she smiled out of obligation. The projector flickered to life and the man on the loud speaker announced the start of the movie. The other people returned to their seats but Frank hurried back out to the lobby. He caught a glimpse of the girl putting her microphone away in a supply closet and heading towards the concession stand. He approached her at the counter. She looked up and fake smiled again.

"I'll have a box of Strawberry Time." He put some change on the counter. The girl looked at him and then shook her head slightly. Her curls bounced.

"You sure? It's the most God awful candy I've ever had." She took out a box and shook it. The rock hard candy on the inside made a blocky sound inside the cardboard.

"I'll take it to reminds me of your beautiful voice Ms…Trixie." He read the name tag sticker she had on. She smiled slightly and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Trixie's not my name. I'm filling in for a friend. The uniform's hers." Frank leaned on his elbows and smiled mischievously.

"Then what's your real name?" She handed him his candy.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He took the box and made a pout face.

"Now that's just not fair. I'll just have to call you something made up and terrible then." She giggled.

"Whatever floats your boat sir." He chuckled.

"Sure you won't reconsider Miss Strawberry Time?" He smirked. She blushed and smirked back.

"That's a terrible name." Frank was on a roll.

"I'm a very creative man. I could come up with names all night if I tried." The girl put up her hands.

"I believe you. Will that be all for you sir?" She pointed to the price list for the concessions. Frank smiled again, coyly.

"That will be all." He turned and began to walk away. Then her turned back.

"My name is Frank." She nodded.

"And mine is the Belasco Popcorn Girl." She leaned on the counter and waved. He waved back and returned to the screening room. He opened up the box of hard strawberry shaped candies and sat down. He took one in his mouth and spit it out in the aisle. God awful was an understatement. He closed the box and put it in a pocket in the lining of his cape. He enjoyed the movie immensely, it was one of his favorites after all, and returned to the lobby. The concession girl was not there. In her place was the theater manager. He approached.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me the name of the Usherette who sang before Moulin Rouge?" The round man looked at Frank for a moment.

"What's it to you?" He asked. He didn't like the look of Frank's chosen apparel. Frank turned on the charm.

"Well sir. I believe she and I went to school together a while back. I would like to catch up with her. The name tag she wore said Trixie but that doesn't sound right to me." He smiled a bit more and the manager nodded.

"Her name's Magenta. She works here every once in a while. She'll be here tomorrow actually. Her shift ended about a half hour ago." Frank thanked the man and left the theater. He saw the line up of movies the next evening. Chicago was on the list again. He bought a ticket for the same time he had seen Moulin Rouge and hurried home. It was dark outside now and the house was quiet. He took off his heels so as not to wake his father and brother. He passed Riff Raff's room and saw the light on through the crack under the door. He remembered the terrible candies in his pocket and knocked on the wood.

"It's open." Riff raff called from inside. Frank entered and saw Riff Raff hide something under his pillow.

"What was that?" He asked. Riff's eyes went wide for a moment then went back to the normal way they looked.

"Nothing." Riff scooted his back to the headboard, sitting on the pillow. Frank smirked.

"If it's a copy of Playboy you don't need to hide it. That make's you a ninny." Riff crossed his arms defensively.

"I'm not looking at porn." Frank laughed.

"Sure you're not. That's why you're hiding it under your pillow." Riff relented and pulled a yearbook out form under his pillow. Frank sat down on the side of Riff's bed and opened it up.

"A yearbook?" Riff nodded. Frank turned to a page that was a bit warped and crinkled from being wet. He looked over the elementary school aged faces and spotted a familiar one.

"You looked like such an imp when you were younger." He laughed. Then he saw the face next to Riff Raff's. A girl with similar features to Riff's. Then the revelation hit him like a steel beam.

"Who's that?" He pointed to the girl. Riff pointed to the name list.

"My sister, Magenta. She's my twin sister actually." Frank dropped the yearbook and grabbed Riff's shoulders.

"You have a sister!" He crowed. Riff nodded.

"Yes. We were separated by the foster care agency. I've been trying to find her since I was brought here." Frank grinned wickedly. Riff raff was confused by his sudden interest in Riff's background.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at Frank. Frank released Riff Raff anf pulled out a box of candy from his cape. He handed t to Riff and patted him on the head like a little boy receiving a reward.

"Come with me to see a movie tomorrow night. Bring come money for a ticket." Riff looked at the box and then at Frank.

"Why?" Riff questioned. Frank was not the best brother in the world. He wasn't a bad guy, just not a great guy. He had not been a very good sibling since Riff had met him.

"I've got a surprise for you. Something you'll love." With that he left Riff's room, closing the door behind him. Riff picked up the yearbook from the floor and examined the box of candies.

"Strawberry Time?"

_A/N: This chapter was enormous fun to write. Can you spot all the trivia references in this chapter? If you can you get a cookie and a kiss from the red lips! I honestly don't know half the time what I'm writing till it's done so this was a very satisfying chapter. I got excited reading it over for the grammar check! The next chapter will be even more fun! You'll see! R&R PLEASE!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	4. Chapter 4

Frank was waiting outside for Riff raff to finish freshening up for their trip tot eh movies. Riff had been ready to go immediately after working in the lab but Frank refused to be seen walking around with a skinny pale guy with bad hair and messy clothing. Frank wore another corset and white heels with rhinestones and glitter. He once again wore the cape since it looked like rain in the forecast. Riff Raff finally emerged from the house. Frank sized up his more dressy appearance. Riff Raff wore a black vest over a white dress shirt. A black jacket with black feathers on the collar and some dress pants. His usual shoes, blackish ankle length boots, were not that bad looking with this outfit. He wore a top hat to complete his look. He seemed embarrassed by Frank's staring.

"How do I look?" He asked. Frank smiled and nodded.

"I'd tap that." Riff scrunched up his nose and Frank laughed. They walked to the corner and then walked a few more blocks before reaching the Belasco Theatre. Riff Raff bought a ticket for Chicago and followed Frank inside. The concession girl was there again.

"I think you should go pick out seats while I get us some refreshments." Riff shrugged and hurried off. Frank walked up to the concession stand and put his elbow on the end of the counter. The girl, who's name he now knew was Magenta, looked up. She wore the same thing she had the day before.

"You again? You must love your movies." She did not smile but she was not unfriendly.

"I've come to tell you something." She nodded.

"Okay?" Frank leaned in as if to tell a deep dark secret.

"I know all about you." She laughed.

"I'm sure. How about you prove it." Frank grinned mischievously and decided to start.

"You work here part time. Your name isn't Trixie but you have a friend who goes by that name. Your real name is Magenta." That caught her by surprise. Frank continued.

"You were put into foster care when you were 8 years old and you had a twin brother named Riff Raff." Magenta backed up a bit. She was creeped out now.

"How do you know all that? Are you some freaky stalker or something?" Frank let his smile fade a bit.

"Don't group me with men like that dear girl. I learned all this from a reliable source and my own deductive genius." Magenta stayed the distance she was from Frank but took an interest in what he was saying.

"Who is this "reliable" source you mentioned? Who's been telling you about me?" She was scared but didn't want to come off as vulnerable to this guy.

"I have him with me right now. Would you like to meet him?" Frank asked. Magenta considered this for a moment then nodded. She wanted to know who had told, Frank was it?, all about her past.

"Just a moment then." Frank tapped his heels off towards the screening room. Riff Raff was sitting in the back row watching the movie. Frank moved next to him and brought his mouth to his ear.

"I need you to help me cover the difference on the food. I didn't bring enough." Riff raff nodded and stood up. He wasn't exactly interested in the movie they were seeing anyways. They both went to the lobby and Frank lead the way back to the concession counter. A girl, in blue uniform, was standing behind the counter. She looked worried. Riff Raff looked at her again. She was familiar. He blond hair and round face were so…

"What?" The word escaped his lips in a half whisper. The girl, young lady actually, looked back at him. Frank was the only speaker after a few moments of stunned silence.

"This is my source. My reliable foster brother, Riff Raff." Her jaw slacked and her bottom lip quivered slightly. Frank was grinning like a Cheshire cat again.

"Riff Raff, this is Magenta. She and I met last night." There was no doubt left now. Magenta hurried around the counter and stood before her brother now. She was about the same height as him, only an inch or so shorter. Her blind curls were around her face like they had in childhood. Riff Raff was just how she remembered him. Skinny but handsome. Their deep brown eyes studied each other and then met. Riff raff pulled her into a tight embrace. His emotions took over them. He kissed her cheek and his eyes welled a bit. Magenta held onto him for dear life.

"I can't believe…" The words died in her mouth. She still clung to him as she looked at his face again.

"You're here." She sucked in her breathes like a fish out of water.

"I searched for you for so long." He couldn't process all the emotions going through his head and heart for the moment. He looked to Frank who had been observing the show at the counter.

"You just found her? Just like that?" Frank nodded. Riff chuckled. He spent 12 years looking for her and Frank found her for him without even trying. Frank patted Riff on the shoulder.

"I'm going to go watch the movie. You stay and chat." He left them standing by the counter. Magenta let go of her brother.

"Let's go sit down for a sec." They walked over, hand in hand, to a bench by the wall and sat down.

"I can't believe you're really here." He squeezed her hand. She smiled, her eyes lit up like they did when they were kids. The secret smile she only did for him. His heart melted in that moment.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She went serious for a moment. Riff took her hand in both of his.

"I sent you letters through the foster care offices but they always sent them back unopened. Where were you?" Magenta looked down at her lap.

"I was placed with a couple of religious nuts. They used to drive me crazy with all their talks about me being demon spawn that needed saving." Riff Raff was mortified.

"When they weren't thumping bibles in my face they were sending me off to boarding schools and retreats. I ran away when I was 15." She looked at Riff again. Her eyes were wet but not running yet.

"Then what?" He urged her to continue. She took in a breath and them let it out.

"I auditioned for a show in the city. I was a good dancer and singer in school. They hired me to be understudy to one of the main girls. I sang the chorus line the whole time. Then I made a friend and just got odd jobs in between auditions." Riff Raff took in the story that filled in the time Magenta had been absent in his life. The picture wasn't pretty but at least she was safe.

"And you? Where did you go after they took you out of the office?" She scooted closer to him and looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"I got sent to live with a scientist and his son. Have you ever heard of Dr. Furter?"

"I think I read something about him once." He nodded.

"The guy in the cape is his son, Frank. I've lived with them in an old house near here." Magenta smiled.

"You had a good life then?" Riff nodded.

"I just wish you had." His words were kind. She nodded in understanding.

"The first 15 years were pretty crazy but the last 5 have been nice. I'm not rich or anything but I've been able to chase my dream. I'm going to be an actor." Riff nodded in approval. The rest of their time was spent catching up. Frank rejoined them after the movie.

"You really don't understand the concept of nonrefundable tickets, Riff Raff." He shook his head. They both stood up, realizing how long they had been talking for.

"I'm sorry I kept him from you." Magenta giggled. Riff was grinning ear to ear.

"I want the doctor to meet her tonight. Do you think that would be alright?" Riff asked.

"Why are you asking me? Do whatever you damn well please." Magenta went to sign out on her time card, her shift ended half an hour ago, and she rejoined them wearing a brown coat over her uniform. She was no longer wearing the hat and nametag though. Riff and Magenta hooked arms and followed Frank's lead down the street. They talked a bit more along the way. Frank added some comments to Riff's stories when necessary. They stopped outside the house and Magenta let out a gasp.

"You live here? It's huge!" Riff Raff remembered saying something similar when he first arrived. They entered and Frank went to retrieve his father from the lab. Dr. Furter was dressed in a grey business suit.

"What have we here?" Riff Raff introduced his sister.

"Dr. Furter. I'd like you to meet my sister, Magenta." The doctor was aghast.

"This is the sister you went to go on and on about?" He took her hand and gave it a peck.

"But how?" Frank piped in to answer his father.

"I met her at the movie theater yesterday night." Dr. Furter laughed. This was all a great surprise.

"Have you eaten young lady?" Magenta was a bit nervous and had yet to let go of Riff's arm.

"Yes, sir. I was just stopping by to say hello." He was looking down a lot now. Riff Raff felt her tense up.

"No need to feel nervous. These guys are my family, ergo your family too." She nodded, still looking down. The clock on the wall chimed. It was later than they all thought.

"I need to get back. Trixie will be wondering where I am." Riff Raff's disappointment was obvious.

"How far do you live? Can we get you a cab?" Magenta agreed tot eh cab. Her apartment that she shared was across town. The cab arrived a few minutes later and Riff walked her out.

"Can we meet again? Soon?" He opened the door for her and she stood with her hand on it.

"Yes. I'd love that." She smiled. He eyes bore into him like they did when they were young. Still beautiful and entrancing. Riff hugged her again. He released her and allowed her to shut the door. The window was rolled down.

"I'll look you up and call tomorrow." She said.

"You promise?" He asked. It was more of a joke than anything but she nodded.

"Promise!" She told the cabbie her address and Riff waved to the cab until it was out of sight. He stood there for a moment and allowed all the events of the evening to soak in. He started to laugh like a giddy child. He felt all the joy of the past few hours explode inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Furter was standing at the door. Riff Raff turned and smiled wide.

"Everything's fine. Just fine." He walked back inside. Frank was smiling at him in a chair by the phone.

"Well?" He asked.

"You found her." Riff hugged Frank and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome." Riff Raff walked off in a daze. He slept that night without a single nightmare. He had never felt such peace before.

_A/N: I think the ending was kinda weak but you be the judge of that. Everything I write isn't good enough to me. Lol, it's a curse. R&R please!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks Dr. Furter was called on by the scientific community to patent his experiment. The head, a portly man with little hair arrived at the front door with a silver brief case. Magenta was visiting that day as well. Frank, however, was out with a few friends. Riff Raff showed the man into the lab again to meet the good doctor.

"Good to see you again my friend." The two scientific minds exchanged a firm handshake.

"I'm very happy to see you as well. Did you bring the papers?" He pointed to his brief case.

"All here. Just waiting for you to sign them and for me to rubber stamp them." They laughed heartily.

"Let's get to it then." The men sat down at his desk. The surface was littered with notebooks and mathematical tools. A space was cleared and the brief case was unpacked. In it were the patents, two pens, and a stamp kit. Riff Raff and Magenta entered the lab. It had been showed to her before but she liked seeing Riff Raff in his element. He loved working there and she could tell.

"What are they doing?" She asked him. They stood by the doors.

"They're officiating the patent of the doctor's experiment. The equipment used is mostly designed or modified by him so that needs to be patented as well so he can earn money off of it. If someone else wants to perform the same experiment they have to pay the doctor to do so." Magenta nodded. She saw Riff gazing over at the two men in admiration.

"You want to be like them someday." Riff looked at his sister. She nodded.

"Thought so. You want to be a scientist like Dr. Furter some day." Riff Raff grinned.

"Yes. I want to be just like that man over there. Successful and respected for what I do." Magenta smiled and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Then you will. I believe in you. You're already so smart so it won't take you long to come up with something amazing to patent." Riff chuckled quietly. He was so happy to have here at his side. He felt all the years of uncertainty and loneliness wash off him. A weight on his shoulders he'd carried for 12 years had been lifted. The beautiful scene was not to last. The front door slammed and several voices filled the front room. The scientists were not yet disturbed by the noise. Riff and Magenta closed the doors to the lab and hurried to the stairs, which overlooked the front parlor. Frank and a small group of no more than four Transylvanians were in the parlor. They were laughing and drinking from a bottle which was being passed around.

"Wait here." Riff said softly. He stepped lightly on the metal steps but the uninvited guests saw him almost immediately.

"Who's that?" A woman in a sparkly skirt and halter top slurred. She was sitting on the lap of a guy wearing pinstriped shorts, a lavender dress shirt, and a brown vest. They were giggling a lot. Frank was in the chair closest to the stairs. He turned and look at Riff Raff.

"That's just my father's assistant." He was holding a bottle of something fizzy. His makeup was a little smudgy. The other two "guests" were sitting on the ottoman in front of his smoking. The entire group smiled at Riff Raff, who was less than cheerful at the moment.

"You need to get out of here." He kneeled beside Frank so he was at ear level with him. He put a hand in front of his mouth to keep their conversation a secret.

"Your father is signing some important papers with the head of the scientific community. If they saw you like this they'd be really put off." Frank laughed at the last part. His breath was heavy with alcohol. Riff backed up slightly.

"You think I care what my father thinks of me? He's already told me how much of an embarrassment I am. What else can he possibly do to me?" Riff stood by the end of the metal railing. Franka nd his friends continued to laugh and babble about unintelligible thinks. Riff knew he had to get them out of there to save his foster father from further embarrassment. Frank had been something of a problem for his father since he was a child. As he got older he found newer, more extreme, forms of self expression to shock his father. Though he never said so, Frank was skating on thin ice with the good doctor.

"Please Frank. You should leave before they finish and find you." Frank ignored Riff and the group began singing. It was a rather drunken rendition of _The Moon Drenched Shores_. Riff Raff was getting worried now. The noise level was steadily rising.

"Frank." He kept singing with his friends.

"Please, Frank!" Riff stared to ball his hands. Magenta hurried down the steps to his side.

"Riff, calm down." She put her right hand on his right shoulder and her other on his arm. His body was stiff from the stress. She rubbed his back to sooth him. He never took his eyes off of Frank.

"SHUT UP!" Riff yelled. All present were taken aback. Frank stared at him like a confused child. Magenta had jumped back. Her arms were glued to her sides.

"Get the hell out before you embarris the doctor anymore than you usually do!" Riff's voice wasn't as loud but it still was commanding. He was angry and had good reason. He stepped closer and was soon towering above Frank.

"I don't care if you did reunite my sister and I. One good deed done is not enough to cover up the fact that you're an ass. You just like to make your father suffer and it's not right. Get out now, before he sees you like this!" He was trembling with anger. Frank and his group got up and moved towards the front door. Magenta was about to try and sooth her brother's frazzled nerves but was stoped by yet another sudden scare.

"Frank N. Furter. My lab. Now!" The two scientists were standing on the landing overlooking the parlor. How long had they been there. Riff felt a cold sweat run down his back. He heard him yelling. Magenta hurried to his side and hugged him. His arms were limp noodles next to him. Magenta helped Riff Raff into the seat once occupied by Frank. She sat knee to knee with him on the ottoman and held his hand. The group had left but Frank remained at the open door.

"You don't scare me old man. Just cuz you finally got your damn spark you think you're better than God. But you're still the same old geezer I had to put up with for my whole life." Frank pointed an accusing finger at his father. Dr. Furter's face was red.

"Get out of my house boy. Don't come back until you are a respectful son and not a member of a freak show!" Dr. Furter's voice echoed. Frank flipped his father off and turned quickly to the siblings.

"You stupid ass kisser. I do one good thing for you and you throw me under the bus. Rot in hell with your stupid sister." With that he slammed the door and an uncomfortable silence enshrouded the room. The scientists exchanged understanding glances and the man with the brief case shook hands with Dr. Furter before leaving. Riff was almost catatonic in the armchair. Magenta was just as uncomfortable as her brother. She didn't like all this yelling. It brought back bad memories.

"Brother? Please talk to me." Magenta stroked her soft hands on Riff Raff's forearm. He felt her cool touch and began to register that he was not about to die from his embarrassment. He looked into her eyes and saw how wide they were. He understood why she was a bit scared.

"I'm sorry Magenta. I didn't mean to yell. I just got so fed up and-" Magenta put a finger to his lips.

"I know. I'm going to call Trixie to come and get me. Your father wants to speak with you." She pointed behind him. Dr. Furter was standing midway down the stairs. Magenta left her brother's side and Riff followed the doctor up to the lab. Inside was just how it had been before the incident but it was no longer comforting and familiar. On the contrary if felt cold and creepy. The way the lab had felt when he had moved in. Dangerous was a word that lit up in his mind.

"I heard you yell at Frank just now." Dr. Furter started. He sat at his desk. Riff was standing before it with the look of a condemned man. His eyes were looking everywhere, anywhere, but at his foster father's eyes.

"I know you were only trying to help save me from what ever Frank was doing." Riff nodded slowly.

"I thank you for your effort my boy. You must know that you aren't in trouble. I'd like to share some important news." Riff looked at the doctor like he had never seen the man before. All that really registered in his mind was that he was not about to be lectured or punished in any way. The deep seated guilt building in his chest shriveled up in an instant.

"Yes sir?" Dr. Furter motioned for him to pull over a seat. Riff grabbed his and sat down in front of the desk.

"I have just signed over the patent. It lists you along with me as the discoverer of the spark of life. You are entitled to half the credit and money the patent brings. It should be enough to help you accomplish your dream." The doctor smiled at Riff. He was rewarding his hard work and loyal service. Riff laughed out loud. He couldn't believe it.

"I can become a scientist? Really?" Te doctor nodded. Riff Raff stood and hurried to the lab door.

"Where are you going?" The doctor called.

"To tell Magenta!" Riff Raff was out the door and in the hall faster than when he'd made the mad dash for the phone a month ago. Magenta was nowhere to be seen. He hurried to the parlor and saw she wasn't there either. Was she already leaving? He ran outside and saw Magenta getting into Trixie's car. It was a blue station wagon style car.

"Magenta! Wait!" Magenta paused and turned. She walked up to her brother at the door.

"What is it?" She asked. She saw the excitement on her brother's face.

"I'm going to be a scientist! A real one! Dr. Furter had signed me on the patent to receive half the earnings on the discovery!" Magenta let out a squeal of delight and hugged her brother. Riff Raff was so elated he grabbed hold of her waist and lifted her. He spun her around as they both laughed wildly.

"Hey, Mags! My shift starts soon! You coming or staying!" Trixie, a young girl with curly red hair and clean makeup was sitting in the driver's seat. She wore her blue Usherette uniform. He voice was higher pitched than most but bubbly. She was in a bit of a hurry too.

"I'm coming!" Magenta laughed and gave Riff Raff one more hug. She giggled and hurried to the car.

"I told you so! I said you'd be a scientist and I was right!" Riff laughed at her call from the rolled down window.

"You're the reason this happened. you're my good luck charm and I'm never letting you go!" She laughed and waved as Trixie drove the car back to town. Riff went back inside. Not far from the front steps, Frank had been standing along the side of the house. He heard everything they had said and punched the siding of the house as hard as he liked. His knuckles were scrapped now. He kicked the wall next, scuffing and scratching the fronts of his shiny black heels.

"Dammit!" He yelled. He stalked off across the lawn towards town. His friends had returned to the bar from which they all had come from. He was walking angrily mumbling to himself. His angry mumbling and sour expression frightened off other pedestrians.

"Old geezer thinks he can replace me with that blond street rat! Riff Raff has it easy. He's never had to really suffer being a freak in his father's eyes." Frank stopped outside the bar. He walked into the alley and took out a packet of smokes. He lit up and took a long drag back on the cigarette. His mind cleared as he exuded a puff of smoke.

"I need to get back at the old man. That goody-goody brother of mine needs to suffer." Evil thoughts reappeared in his mind and then an idea hit him. He knew how to hurt Riff Raff hard. He took another drag off his cigarette and then flicked it to the ground. He mashed the butt with his heel and entered the bar. His friends were sitting at the back booth. They called him over. He smiled wickedly. They'd help him. They actually liked him. Unlike his father and brother. He rejoined his friends at the booth.

"The round's on me my friends." They hooped and hollered.

"I need a bit of assistance from you guys. Are you willing to help old Frankie out?" They all nodded and leaned closer as Frank laid out his demands.

_A/N: Oh Frankie, you're no good. XD I feel like I've rushed the story a bit but this is really how things are about to take a turn. All those sunshiny chapters before hand are about to look mighty beautiful in comparison to where the next few are going. Enjoy and tell me what you think, expect, and is possible, want in future chapters. In simpler terms: R&R! thank you for the reviews so far and I love all you guys who have already begun supporting this story. The famous red lips of Patricia Quinn have left big kisses on all your foreheads!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	6. Chapter 6

Frank returned to his father a week later wearing normal clothing and no makeup. The initial shock of his appearance was enough to give the good doctor a heart attack. Riff Raff was just as surprised. Frank hadn't worn pants since he was 12. He'd worn heavy makeup for almost longer. His pale skin and neatly combed blond hair was almost handsome. He didn't walk like a girl or fling his arms about like a frolicking fairy. He was every inch a man. Dr. Furter took his son's hand and almost wept.

"My son. Have you finally seen the error of your ways?" Frank nodded.

"Yes father. I've seen what all this freakishness has done to us. It's time I acted like a man. I know I can be a good scientist if I work at it. I have only wasted my mind on tedious things. No more." Father and son embraced. Riff Raff was suspicious. How could this great change have come over his brother. Frank had been a defiant guy for years. He openly hated his father and the idea of going into his father's field. Riff Raff approached him later that evening in the lab. Frank was busily writing in a notebook and using some complex mathematical measuring tool.

"Got a moment?" Frank looked up at Riff Raff's pale face. He smiled, not in a flamboyant manner like he always had. More like something in between a smile and a smirk. Was there even a word for that kind of expression?

"Why'd you come back?" Frank looked confused.

"I've seen the error of my ways. I came back to win back the love of my father." Something wasn't right and Riff could feel it.

"Is that the only reason you came back?" Frank laughed. Some of the old Frank, it seemed, still existed. He pointed to his math in the notebook.

"I must admit. I needed to get this idea down a quickly. It's something that will put me on the map and win my father's love for sure." He handed the notebook to Riff Raff. He read over the problems and was shocked. It was a modified version of his father's "Spark Experiment". Heavily modified.

"What is this?" Riff gasped as he read and reread the complex math. Frank was beaming.

"With father's experiment as a base I took the "spark" idea and came up with an idea. Why just stop at the reanimation of the dead. Why not take it a step further.

"Further?" Riff mumbled. He was still trying to understand the math that Frank's brain had belched out onto the paper. He knew Frank had the smarts in him but this was more than even he knew how to do. And he was the smarter one by far.

"Why not go further with the spark and CREATE LIFE?" Riff Raff suddenly connected the dots. He wanted to create a living being from scratch. The spark was enough to give life, but they had yet to know if it could also help to create a whole new life all together. Frank was a genius. A mad genius.

"My God. Have you brought this up with father yet?" Riff handed the notebook back to Frank. He shook his head.

"It's not ready yet. I need a bit more time and planning before I can present it to him. Will you keep it a secret until I'm ready?" Riff Raff was still uncertain. He was intrigued by Frank's idea but he had yet to feel any trust in him

"I know I don't deserve you help but I'm asking all the same." Frank made a very serious face. Not some moping puppy face or suggestive eyebrow cock. Just a serious flat face. Riff didn't know what to do. He nodded.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it. I have to meet Magenta anyways." He walked out of the lab and left Frank scribbling away. Riff Raff couldn't shake the feeling that Frank was lying about his reasons but then again, he could just be paranoid.

"You and your brother are spending a lot of time together." Trixie remarked. She and magenta were sitting at a table by the beach. Their home planet, Transexual, was famous for it's moon drenched shores. Magenta and Trixie had the day off from the theater and were eating a small picnic lunch.

"Yeah. I just like spending all this time with him." She remarked. She was eating an apple.

"I think you spend every day with him at that house." Trixie laughed. She had a small lollipop in her mouth.

"What's wrong with that? We didn't enjoy being separated all these years and now we have so much catching up to do." Magenta sounded a little more defensive than she would have liked.

"Easy girl. I'm not meaning anything by this. I just don't remember you ever spending this much time with me. That's all." Magenta considered her friend's words. She was right. Trixie and Magenta worked a lot and hardly had time to sit down and chat anymore, especially since Riff Raff was back in her life.

"Well, how about we have a girls night since we are off work tomorrow as well. I'll tell my brother we will be out." Trixie got excited at this idea.

"Sounds great Mags!" Only Trixie called her that name. Everyone else called her Magenta. She liked having a friend who called her funny names. They continued to converse when Riff Raff finally arrived.

"What took you?" Trixie asked.

"I was held up at the house. Frank came back." Magenta a bout choked on her drink.

"He came crawling back after what he did? I bet your father threw him out again." Riff Raff sat down next to her.

"No. He came back changed. He's dressing normal and not wearing makeup. He says he wants to win back his father's trust and love." Trixie and Magenta were in aw.

"You both didn't honestly believe that did you?" Riff Raff let out a sigh.

"I don't really believe it but father was overjoyed to have him home again. He believes his son." Magenta nodded.

"He's got some ideas though on how to regain his father's trust." Magenta and Trixie nodded for him to continue.

"He's modified father's "Spark Experiment" to create a new being from scratch." Magenta was getting what Riff was saying. Trixie was a bit slower.

"What will that do?" She asked, her high pitched voice was like a child's.

"If he was able to do it he'd be able to make new life altogether, without a dead body. He'd be like God."

"Oh!" Trixie nodded. It all made sense now. It also worried Magenta a bit.

"But wouldn't that kind of power be too much for a person to control?" Riff Raff nodded.

"Father's experiments brought up some controversy as to his work being used in wars. If Frank's idea becomes a reality then there will be more controversy along with it. But then, that's science for you. You can't get anything done without it." Riff Raff was tired of the subject. He took a sandwich from the basket. Magenta patted him on the shoulder. She understood his frustration. The rest of their afternoon went without much excitement. Magenta and Trixie told Riff about their plans to spend a day together and he gave them the go ahead to do so. He had a lot of work coming up in the next few weeks so he'd be too busy to go out anyways.

"Let's go down to the water." Trixie suggested as the sun began to set. The sky way about to turn it's famous purple as the moon began to make it's climb into the sky. Soon the moon would be amongst the twinkling stars that made the beach look almost iridescent. This was why the shores were so famous. It was the most beautiful sight in all of creation. They had not brought any swimming clothes this trip so they took off their shoes and went down far enough to feel the cool water on their toes and the soft sand under their feet.

"I love it here." Magenta said dreamily as the sky began to change. Oranges and pinks gave way to a deep purple. Riff Raff saw the sand begin to glow under their feet. It was a magical sight. Magenta twirled at the edge of the water and let her hair fly about her face. She smiled wide with her arms outstretched.

"You look radiant in this light my sister." Riff Raff said. Trixie laughed in her girlish way.

"I wish my siblings had said such nice things to me." Magenta blushed. She was embarrassed by her brother's doting comments. He made them often and she always felt a flutter of joy and love in her stomach when he made them. His very expression when he looked at her was filled with love and compassion. She sat down in the glowing sand and held his hand as they watched the full moon, it was always full, in the purple, star filled sky. It was a wonderful feeling. Trixie ran down the beach towards a group of fellow star gazers and began making friends. She was a very social person. The siblings were content with just sitting there. They were together. What more did they need to say at this moment in time?

"Father. What do you think of my theory?" Frank poured his father another cup of tea from the steaming pot. His father looked over his algorithms and notes. His attention was completely fixed on it.

"It's all very interesting. I think with a bit of work and some revision it could become the next great discovery." He looked at his son with pride. He took a sip of his tea and smiled. His son was turning over a new leaf. One that would help him reach his full potential as a scientist.

"I'm glad you like it father. Will you approve it with the science counsel to be put into consideration for the Earth science program?" His father laughed.

"My boy. You have only just returned to me and you already wish to go away to bury yourself in work. I remember when I was just like you. I was ambitious."

"But?" Dr. Furter paused. Then found his words. He took his son's hand.

"I want you to put a bit more work into this before going out and taking risks. It took me years to come up with my earliest version of the "Spark Experiment". I want you to be ready before you take that first step." Frank let out a sigh of frustration. Frank was a very smart man but his one flaw was that he lacked the patience to get anything done.

"Don't worry my boy. You'll get your chance soon enough." The doctor took the last gulp of his tea and let out a long yawn. He suddenly felt drowsy. All the excitement of the day had worn him out.

"I'm going to go to bed early. Please tell Riff Raff, when he returns, that I'm not working in the lab tonight." Frank nodded and began collecting the tea cup and saucer from his father's place at the table. His father left the parlor and retired upstairs in his room. Frank smiled as the older man disappeared from sight. He put the tea set in the sink and pulled a vial from his pocket. It was half filled with a clear liquid. The vial was no bigger than his pinky finger.

"Sweet dreams father." He mumbled and put the vial back in his pocket. He exited the room and sat down in his favorite chair in the parlor. He put up his feet and read over his formulas. He didn't care what the old geezer said. The theory was sound. It could work with the right equipment. He just needed some way of making it a reality. He would outshine his father's accomplishments. Nobody would be able to push him around with the power the discovery would give him. Nobody would dare.

_A/N: Shout out to my friend, opheliafrump. She and I talk a ton about the history of Rocky and she's been with me for a while in the process of this story. I hope she is enjoying the show! Check her stories out on her page! She's a great storyteller! I can't believe how many reviews I got in only 5 chapters! It took me twice as long to get this much interest in Escape! I'm so happy! More development in Riff and Mag's relationship soon! R&R PEEPS!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	7. Chapter 7

Riff Raff woke up sweating. The jolt from sleep was disorienting. He was alone in his bed. The light of the room was a bit brighter than her expected, he must have overslept. The most disturbing thing was that he'd just dreamt about kissing his sister. He felt all knotted up inside. It was so wrong. Why had he dreamt that? Was he coming down with something? Maybe he had some extreme form of the flu and was hallucinating. He looked at his clock. It was half past noon. He'd never slept that long. The doctor had always woken him early when he was young. Early rising was a habit of his. He put the disturbing dream on the back burner and dressed in his usual clothes. He hurried to the lab. The doctor would be waiting for him there.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I overslept…" The lab was empty. No sign of the good doctor. He felt a pang of worry. The doctor never overslept. He was always in the lab with the rising sun. He lived only for the works he did. Riff Raff went to the landing by the stairs. The parlor was empty like it had been when he arrived home from the beach. Frank was not there either. His papers were where they'd been the night before. Frank had been working when he returned. The oddness was unnerving. He walked as calmly as he could to Frank's room. He heard snoring through the wood of the door. He moved down the hall to the master bedroom. He knocked but was met with silence.

"Dr. Furter? Are you there?" He opened the door. In the bed was Dr. Furter. He was only sleeping. Thank goodness. Riff hurried to wake him.

"Doctor?" He shook him a bit. The doctor's skin was ice cold. He was on his side. Riff rolled him on his back as saw that the man he admired and respected was dead. Riff gasped. His mind went dead. What should he do? He's dead. Riff Raff hurried to Frank's door and frantically pounded on it.

"Frank! Get up!" There was a couple of noises and Frank was at the door. He wore a bathrobe over some normal pajamas.

"What is it?" He was groggy.

"It's your father!" Riff lead the way back to the bedroom. Frank was taken aback. His father was dead many hours now. Riff Raff's brain finally kicked in and he called police. In minutes a medical examiner was searching the body for a cause of death. An officer was taking his and Frank's statements. The man that had taken Riff in and taught all he knew was being put in a body bag. The time passed without any real cling to reality. Everything happened in his mind like he was watching it happen to someone else.

"Sir." The medical examiner had approached him. He was sitting in a chair in the parlor now, though he couldn't even remember how he got there.

"It was a real peaceful death. Heart failure in his sleep." Riff Raff was not glad or saddened by his foster father's passing. He just felt empty. Frank directed the medical examiner's attention away from his empty feeling brother. The body was put on a gurney and taken out the front door. Meanwhile, Riff just sat there. What was he supposed to do. He stared at the floor as the people left the house. Frank disappeared to the kitchen to make some coffee. This whole thing was a complete tragedy. Riff's feet worked on their own and he lifelessly walked to the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Magenta's voice was on the other side. Riff Raff was silent. He felt nothing inside and somehow he didn't want to call Magenta.

"Riff? Is that you?" She was concerned.

"Dr. Furter's dead. He died in his sleep last night." The words had no spirit. They were just sounds made by the shape of his lips and the air in his lungs. Magenta let out a gasp.

"Oh God. Are you alright? How's Frank?" He didn't know what to say.

"I feel so empty." He said without thought. He'd felt like this when he was ready to give up on finding Magenta. But this was different. It was like part of him just disappeared and it was never coming back.

"I'm gonna come over. Just sit tight." He wanted to object but he just said.

"Okay." She hung up and he stood there with the phone in his hand. He was so confused he couldn't hardly function. He finally hung up the phone and went back to the parlor. Frank was there with a cup of coffee. It smelled bad to him. Everything related to food turned his stomach. He sat there until Magenta arrived. She was wearing a black puffy skirt and pink shirt. Her heels clicked on the floor. She hugged her brother, who sat limply in the chair.

"I'm so sorry Riff." He felt her fingers on the back of his neck. He felt a flutter in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She sat on the ottoman and was very close to him. He buried his face in her neck and felt the skin on her neck. It was oddly good to feel her this close. Why was that. He didn't have enough functioning brain cells right now to think. He was doing things in a lucid state. She pulled away and his heart sank lower.

"How do you feel?" She asked. Words escaped him. He shook his head. His gaze was fixed on her face and he remembered his dream. He lips were pale pink and smooth. He looked away. His thoughts were swamping him faster than he could comprehend them.

"He's been like that since he found dad." Frank was still in the room but Riff had forgotten. He stood up and walked back to his room to give them privacy.

"You found him? No wonder your feeling so terrible." She stroked his hand and he continued to look away from her. She was completely new to him now. She was a figure of bad thoughts. He felt pain in his stomach. He wrenched his hand away from her more violently than he had expected. She looked stunned.

"I'm sorry." She said. She stood up.

"I think I should leave." She stared to walk away and Riff bolted upright.

"No!" His voice was surprisingly powerful. Not all void like it had been earlier. She stopped and turned.

"Would you like me to stay?" She asked. He wanted to say no, and banish all the thoughts of his dream away from his mind. At the same time the word yes was edging out of his mouth. It came out like:

"Ye-nuh." He felt a heat to his cheeks, he was blushing a bit. She stepped a bit closer. Riff backed up without thinking. He was so confused. Magenta's expression was one of compassion.

"What's wrong with you? Do you want me or not." Riff felt his knees starting to give. She grabbed hold of her brother and hugged him close. Her head was on his shoulder. He let his arms hang. Her hands were on his back. He closed his eyes and tried to think of an excuse for her to leave. Magenta felt him stiffen in her arms. She understood. She loosened her hold on her brother and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come back later." She let go and hurried out the door. Riff touched his cheek and remembered the softness. It was sweet and all that he thought a kiss should be. Then he remembered the wrong in it all. She was his sister. He rubbed his cheek harshly, like there was mud on it. He walked aimlessly around the house for the next hour. He had no idea Frank had watched him and Magenta from the landing. He hurried quietly back to his room and shut the door.

"He's a kinky one." He laughed. Riff raff was oblivious as a bat but he knew what the body language of the situation meant. He was falling in love. He was in a state of longing. Separation had done those freaks no good. It had messed them up. Frank laughed remembering Riff's face as he received the kiss. It was somewhere in between awe and joy. Frank's plans would go accordingly. This new development only ensured his success. He got dressed and hurried to the front door. He was back at the bar. He found his friends at their usual booth.

"Frankie!" One of the females yelled! The group welcomed him with open arms.

"My friends! Your mission was s complete success. They never suspected murder. It's been marked down as death by natural causes." The group hooplaed and took shots of their drinks.

"I have another favor to ask of you." They all leaned in. Whatever Frank willed, they would do. Frank was their "God".

"I need you to keep an eye on my dear brother, Riff Raff's sister. She is a bit more to him than what she seems." They didn't get it. He motioned them closer. All five faces were a private circle over the table.

"He's got a "thing" for his twin sister!" He whispered maniacally. The grouped all shared a rowdy laugh. More drinks were poured from a bottle.

"My plans are coming together. Soon we can have some real fun. No rules. No authority. Just you guys and me." They all drank to that vow. Frank laughed like he always did.

The next day Magenta called and asked Riff Raff to meet her at the movie house. She wasn't working but she wanted to see him about something important. Riff Raff didn't want to see her just yet. Not after the awkward moment they had shared the day prior. But she insisted so he went in. It was much earlier than he'd ever been so there was nobody there except a stray movie-goer or worker. Riff saw Magenta behind the counter of the concession stand.

"I thought you weren't working yet." He said. She looked up and smirked.

"Needed to tidy up for the other worker while their in the bathroom." She was sorting boxes of candy. "Strawberry Time" was one of the names that caught his eye. He remembered the candies Frank had given him. They were terrible but her kept the box none the less. Magenta left the counter when she was finished and they took a seat on the same bench when they had met for the first time almost a month ago.

"I need to…um…well…" He was trying to not make eye contact with him and messing with the hem of her blue-green skirt. Riff wanted to hold her hand. But something in the back of him mind said no. He felt those knots in his stomach coming back again.

"I wanted to…" Her words failed her again. She looked panicked at the vacant lobby. She looked like she was gonna throw up.

"What is it?" Riff asked her quietly. Had she noticed the odd way he'd been acting around her? He had yet to shake the image of his dream from his mind. Magenta was still silent. She looked around again and saw no one. She turned to Riff Raff with a very serious expression.

"Riff. Do you trust me?" He thought this was odd. Of course he did. He trusted her with his life.

"I trust you Magenta." He almost cupped her cheek with his hand but stopped himself. She saw him cover up his movement by crossing his legs.

"I'm about to tell you something. I want you to promise you'll just listen." She looked ready to cry if he did anything besides listen. He nodded to reassure her.

"I have all these…weird feelings. Like I'm dieing inside whenever I'm around you." Riff didn't understand. He urged her to continue.

"I get these aches in my stomach when your near me. Like…like…" She stopped again. Riff was desperate now. He wanted to know what she meant. Then he saw the look on her face. It screamed the feeling he had been fighting the other day. Longing.

"Do you have those fluttering feelings inside you when I hug you or hold your hand?" She nodded slightly.

"Do you feel sick trying to fight it?" She nodded again, more confidently. He was reaching her. He took her hand. She had a mix of emotion on her face. Like pain and wanting. He felt the same. But he couldn't put it to words. It just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"I had a dream about you." Riff Raff confessed. Magenta's eyes widened in interest. He continued.

"I've had dreams about you before. This one was different though." She nodded. Her sick expression replaced with the wanting. She wanted to know.

"I dreamed I was about to kiss you." He said. He expected to react. To either say something in disgust or show it in an expression. She did nothing. She looked down and her face seemed to melt. A tear rolled down her face. Riff wiped it away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I told you that." She stood up and headed for the exit. Riff bolted and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, scared out of his wits. She was tearing up a lot now.

"I need to leave. I need to leave this place." He didn't understand.

"Why! Where are you going!" His hand was gripped on her upper arm tightly. She was trying to pull away. She almost got to the door but Riff wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her down. They ended up on the floor, Magenta on the bottom. She was weeping now,

"Why are you leaving?" Riff asked again. He Didn't like this feeling that had infected the both of them. It was hurting them both. Magenta finally let it out.

"I'm in love with you!" She let out. The words were not loud but to Riff they echoed through his brain. He got off of her and sat on the floor with an elbow resting on his knee. Magenta was still laying on the floor. She had calmed down a bit and the tears slowed but she was not getting back up. Without think Riff said what he need to say all along. What he couldn't put words to earlier.

"I love you too." She stared at him. Her vision was back but her eyes stung a little. Her brother, perfect in every way to her. The one man she could trust with her life. He loved her back.

"You mean it?" The knots came undone in an instant. Riff felt lighter than air. He looked down at Magenta. Her halo of blond curls spread out on the litter covered floor like new spun silk. Her beautiful face. Those brown eyes he remembered when all other memories of her faded from memory.

"Yes. I love you. I always have." He held out a hand. She took it and they pulled each other up. Magenta's stomach was cleared of all it's pains and aches. The two just stood there for a moment. They forgot they were holding hands. Their faces moved close and their lips touched. It was everything a kiss was meant to be. Pure and fulfilling. Magenta pulled away. She and Riff left the theater hand in hand. They went back to Riff Raff's home to continue their talk. Too bad they weren't alone. One of Frank's followers was across the street from the theater. He saw the whole thing by the front door. The kiss. The hand holding. Everything. He pocketed his camera and returned to the bar.

_a/n: Difficult chapter to write. I rewrote this one three times and took out stuff that I thought was out of place. I might have rushed the relationship thing a bit but I think they bonded enough that the seed of love had to be planted and sprouting flowers by now. Shout out to TRIXIErhpslips and hippiechic1967 for the reviews! I'll start writing chapter 8 soon. This was inspired by "Together Again" and "Missing" by Evanescence. Those two songs were like a window into my fan fiction!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: The following chapter went through too many rewrites to count. I finally came up with a chapter worthy of you readers that was both funny and worked perfectly with the plot I wanted to follow. Enjoy!_

The funeral for the late Dr. Furter was held a week later. The ceremony was a private meeting of the scientific community, Frank, and Riff. Magenta was there with her brother for emotional support. Though he was now coming to terms with his mentor's death he was not really ready to let go. Frank was much stronger in the situation. He gave a fitting farewell to his father in a eulogy. The service ended and the body was lowered into the ground. The crowd dispersed and Frank offered to drive Magenta home. She declined politely and chose instead to call a cab back to her shared apartment. As she and Riff waited by the cemetery gates they held hands. Magenta wore black lace gloves to the funeral with a coat covering her black dress. It had a distinct bell shape to it since it had s good number of layers to the petticoat. Riff wore a simple black suit and white shirt to the occasion. He didn't own a tie so he left it simply buttoned to his neck. The sky the past few days was grey. The rainy season would soon be upon them.

"Are you alright?" Magenta turned to ask him.

"I'm alright. I think if I find some kind of work to do I'll be back to normal again in a day or two." He remembered Frank's theory. With the doctor gone Frank would most likely ask Riff to help him perfect it. He almost looked forward to it. The thought of the lab without his mentor was not a very pleasing one though.

"If you ever need me." She said, squeezing his hand.

"I'll call you." He said. There was no one around. He gave her a quick kiss as the cab rounded the corner. He and Magenta exchanged good byes and soon she was gone.

"I have a question." Frank appeared behind him out of nowhere. How long had he been standing there? Did he see them kiss?

"What?" He asked. His heart slowed. Frank looked normal. No cockiness of hidden emotions. He hadn't seen them.

"Would you help me start my work. Father was going to but he told me tat you would be a great help." He gave a puppy dog expression.

"Of course. When would you like me to start?" He asked. Frank smiled.

"How about tomorrow?" They agreed. Frank drove them home and they decided to call it a day early. The work tomorrow would need their complete attention.

Two weeks later a working progress of the theory was ready for testing. Riff manned the late doctor's machines like he had for many years. This time they were a bit modified. A base to hold a test tube was hooked into the sonic oscillator. The reactor power was magnified and hooked directly into the oscillator. The tube would, in theory, be a smaller version of the tank the doctor had used to bring dead tissue to life. The difference was that the tube would grow brand new tissue at an accelerated rate. Frank mixed the chemical growth solution in a flask and poured it into the tube. He stepped away and looked to Riff Raff.

"Throw the switches on the sonic oscillator and step up the reactor power three more points!" Riff Raff felt a sense of de javu as he completed the familiar tasks. The glass tube glowed brightly. Brighter than the tank had thanks to the higher reactor power. It began to vibrate in the wire holder and the bottom cracked. Inside skin was forming and some muscle was visible. Then the experiment stopped growing. The tissue and muscle were not proper. It looked like a rotten mess. The tube shattered and the contents hit the floor. Riff cut the power. Frank cursed.

"Shit. I thought it would work." Riff tried to comfort him.

"It was a valiant first effort. Your father couldn't have expected much else from a first try." Frank glared at Riff, he was as sore loser.

"My father never had the balls to try what I'm doing." Riff was a bit hurt by that statement.

"What I meant was that the data we have will be enough to start again on the next trial. Each time you test you learn more. The more you learn the closer you are to your goal." Riff had not meant to lecture Frank but Frank took it that way.

"You aren't the only smart one here you know. I'm not an idiot. I just don't want to be old and wrinkly by the time my creation is brought into being." Riff Raff understood. Frank had him clean up the mess while he began a reworking of the formula. Riff threw the tissue mass into an incinerator and swept up the glass shards. He placed a new tube into the holder and began reexamining the formula. He didn't want to make Frank mad but his attitude was not going to help him finish the work. More likely he'd give up before it was completed at this rate. He heard Frank get up suddenly.

"I'm going out to get something." Riff stood but Frank put up a hand and stopped him.

"No, you stay. I won't be long." Riff nodded and went back to work. He rewrote the entire formula and adjusted the machines. He saw that, after an hour of solid work on his part, Frank had not returned. He decided to conduct another run of the experiment. He mixed the new chemical balance and poured it into the test tube. The machines whirled and the reactor sparked as the tube began to shake more violently than before. Out of the top, which promptly cracked, a hand began to form. It was followed by an arm. It was like someone was reaching out the top of the glass. Riff had his back pressed to the oscillator's panel. The arm ended at a shoulder and the growth stopped. The tube was still partially intact but the top half was cracked and broken. The hand hung in the air like it was waving at him. Rif cut the power and approached it.

"Dear God." He breathed. The hand was fully formed and had all it's fingers. The nails were even fully formed to it. The forearm and upper segment had tan skin and tiny blond hairs. The rest of the tissue in the bottom half of the tube contained par formed muscle and skin.

"What's that!" Frank was in the doorway. His eyes were wide with excitement. His hand was pointing at the arm.

"I ran another trial and it just grew." Riff sputtered. Frank laughed as he hurried towards it. He poked it and laughed.

"It's got some toned muscles there." He squeezed the upper arm. He was right. The muscle was that of a strong man. The accelerated growth of the individual born from the experiment, when whole, would be a person of great strength and stature.

"What did you do to cause this?" Frank demanded. Riff grabbed the noted he had rewritten and showed Frank. Frank read them over and smiled.

"You're a genius! You really are. Can you help me some more?" Riff was excited. It had been a while since he had felt excited about work. Ever since the "Spark Theory" he had been in a state of boredom with his work. He had nothing new to do until now.

"Sure." Riff wanted to keep working. If the second trial had produced this much improvement with only a little tinkering then he could only imagine the results of a complete rewrite. The two men worked long into the night. Two more trials were performed and the results, while interesting, were not the same as the arm that had grown from the tube earlier. Frank decided to call it a night but Riff stayed and worked in the early hours of the morning. He performed one last trial and saw an arm grown once again. Then from the bottom of the tube, which shattered the end of it, a foot began to form. Toes sticking out of the bottom and an full arm from the top. Riff felt a great rush of adrenalin in him. He wrote down the new data and then put the tissue matter into the incinerator. He cleaned the lab and went to bed. Frank would be please to hear about the progress being made on his experiment.

"Magenta! How are you?" Riff answered the doorbell at around 10 in the morning dressed in his work clothes. She had not heard from him in over three weeks!

"I was worried. You never called." She was ushered inside. The house was a bit messier than she remembered. The parlor chairs had a few newspapers piled on them and the mail was stacked, unopened. There was a film of dust on the table tops and some parts of the stairs.

"What have you two been up to?" Magenta ran a finger over the dust on the end table. It was not thick but it was noticeable.

"And who fired the house keeper?" She showed her brother the dust on her finger tip. Riff shook his head.

"Father always did the cleaning around here. He was never satisfied with how the maid did it so he fired her and started cleaning the place himself. Frank and I have been so busy we just, let it slip our minds." He shrugged at the last part and Magenta wiped the dust onto her skirt. He smirked at him.

"I think you two should invest in a new maid then. This place is getting a little gross." Riff nodded then his face lit up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the stairs.

"I have something to show you!" She followed him, her hand in his, up to the lab. Frank was setting up some new looking equipment. Magenta had not seen any of this stuff in the lab the last time she was here.

"What's all this?" She asked. Frank looked up and beamed.

"The future of science. Take the controls Riff Raff." Riff took his place at the oscillator. Magenta stood at the door frame and watched. The lights dimmed and the machines whirled. Frank poured a solution into a test tube and pulled a curtain on it. Riff Raff threw a couple of switches and hit some buttons. The area behind the curtain was lit by a couple of lights. The tube cast a shadow visible to them on the outside. The shadow began to contort. The glass could be heard cracking and breaking. A ghostly arm reached out from the top of the tube. Magenta's heart was ready to explode, it was racing that fast. Then a leg protruded from the bottom. Then another arm and another leg. The tube broke altogether and the holder fell to the side. The mass of limbs fell to the floor and them began to move. It had a head now and it reached toward the lights at the top of the curtains. Magenta screamed. It turned it's head to the noise and pulled back the curtain. On the floor was a blond haired man with a very well toned body. He tilted his head at the surroundings of the lab an let out a noise similar to a throaty gasp. Magenta was petrified by what she had just seen. What had her brother done?

"Magenta? Are you alright?" Magenta hadn't realized that she'd fainted. Riff Raff was holding her in his arms on in the door way. She saw Frank examining the…creature on a desk. How much time had passed?

"What did you do?" She pointed to the thing that had been born in the test tube before her very eyes.

"This is the product of Frank's theory. We've created new life from scratch. Like I was telling you and Trixie that day. Do you remember?" Magenta remembered but was still feeling queasy. It was so unnatural. A full grown man born in a test tube. She stood with Riff's help and slowly approached the creature and Frank. It had short blond hair and was wearing, for reasons beyond her, a gold Speedo. The creature saw her and was petrified. Frank patted him on the hand and cooed reassurances. Magenta reached out and touched it's arm. It was warm. The creature gently touched her hand and smiled. Riff saw it pulling her a bit closer. What was it doing? Magenta was frozen.

"What's it doing?" She asked quietly. It continued to smile and held her hand in both of his. Frank was amused.

"How should we know?" He crossed his arms and smirked. The creature put an arm around her waist. Magenta pushed away. He looked a bit discouraged. Riff moved between them.

"No." He said simply. Magenta felt a bit creeped out. Was the creature attracted to her? Frank raised an eyebrow at the things tastes in women. Magenta was pretty but the thought of her and Riff Raff made her somehow less doable. The monster grunted and stood up. He was taller than Riff Raff by a couple inches. Riff looked up at it's blue eyes and felt small. His resolve was firm though.

"Don't touch her?" The monster pushed him aside and walked a bit clumsily toward Magenta. She backed up as it approached. Frank just watched in awe of the creatures intelligence and motivations. He was already searching for what most males are. A mate. He seemed to take a shine to the first female he saw. Frank's heart sank. If only it had a taste for men.

"Help me!" Magenta called to anyone while not taking her eyes off her attacker. She was backed into the corner nearest the door and made a break for it. The monster slammed his fist into the wall and blocked Magenta's escape with his arm. She let out a small shriek. Riff Raff was now recovered from colliding with the desk when the creation swatted him aside. It didn't seem to know it's own strength, it had punched a hole in the wall.

"Get away from her!" The monster picked her up and threw her over his muscular shoulder. She was banging her fists into his back and kicking her legs but she was not that strong.

"Put me down! Riff! Help!" The monster was jogging away. Riff ran after them and Frank watched it all happening. Riff called behind him as he ran in pursuit down the hall.

"Would you at least try to help!" Frank ran after and saw them heading for the bedrooms. Frank made a detour down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. He pulled a knife from the block and ran back up the steps. The noise level was at it's max in the master bedroom. Riff Raff had been thrown into a dresser and Magenta was holding him on the floor. The monster was furious and a hulking figure before them. It's back was to the door and Frank came in silently with the knife. He poked it in the shoulder. It turned. He stabbed in in the chest a couple times. Magenta screamed and hid her face in Riff Raff's neck. He held her close and looked away as Frank stabbed the creature with menacing vigor. Finally it stopped roaring and fell dead on the floor in a pool of red blood. Frank's current attire was splattered with it. He looked down at himself in disgust. He dropped the knife and stepped on the body to make sure it was dead. No groans were heard. Magenta clung to Riff Raff. Riff's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Well. That was interesting. Want to get her out of here?" Frank pointed to Magenta, who was a bit catatonic now. Riff scooped her up and carefully carried her out of the room and down the hall. He laid her down in his room on his bed. She grabbed a pillow and balled herself up. She had never seen so much blood before. They had shielded her from the sight of her father's murder. So much blood. Not only that but the creature had tried to carry her off and Riff would not have been able to stop it. Frank was the one who had saved them both. Riff stroked her hair. She stayed silent in that balled up position on the mattress.

"I'll be back in a moment." Riff left her to talk with Frank. Frank was examining the body he had just stabbed to a pulp. So many wounds but the creature was still whole, kind of.

"We must dissect it. The physiology is a bit too different to be Transylvanian." Riff was horrified.

"We need to destroy it! We need to dismantle the machine and forget this ever happened." He was shaking. Frank looked at him in shock.

"Why? The machine works. The theory has been validated. The patent is our for the taking once we are finished with him." He jerked a thumb at the body. Riff shook his head.

"That thing almost killed Magenta and I! We can't give the world something that is so obviously a weapon. The scientific community will never accept it. They want works of peace. Not creatures of destruction!" Frank stood and faced Riff, their faces only an inch away.

"Listen here, boy. I am not about to let my only true accomplishment go unnoticed! That creature is going to make me famous! My father's work pales in comparison to my genius!" Riff was madder now.

"Your genius! Ha! I helped you build the machine! I rewrote you crude theory too many time to count! The true genius is me! Your father even said so!" Frank slapped Riff Raff and stormed off tot eh lab. He locked the doors behind him. Riff was seething but he remembered his sister, the delicate flower, hiding in his room. He wiped away his sweat and calmed himself. He returned to find her sitting up with the pillow on her lap.

"Let me take you home." He offered. She nodded. They got down to the parlor. She stopped and grabbed hold of her brother. She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Riff held on to her waist. She broke the kiss and looked at him with her heart stopping brown eyes.

"I love you. I don't want you to leave me. I'd go mad if you left me again." Riff hugged her and shushed her heaving breaths. She was ready to cry again.

"I'm never leaving you. I could never hurt you. Nothing will ever hurt you so long as I'm here." She pushed him back.

"But you saw what Frank did there! He created a monster! That thing was so strong it threw you across the room and carried me off! You can't even protect yourself from Frank's madness! You could get killed next time!" Riff tried to hold her again. She tried to push back but them gave up and allowed him to hold her.

"There won't be a next time. I'm dismantling the machine and burning the papers. He can't recreate it without me. I'm not going to deal with this crap anymore." She looked at him again. He was completely serious.

"Then come back with me. You can live with a friend of Trixie's! You won't have to live here!" He shushed her.

"I have a plan. I'm taking you home and then coming back to pack my things. I'll meet you and discuss it at your apartment. We need to hurry though." She kissed him again and they left. Frank had heard it all from the lab. Magenta's voice carries and Riff was not a very good whisperer. The final stage was live. He hurried to the phone in the hall.

"Yeah. It's Frank. Time to put all the plans into action."

_A/N: Cliff hanger! I can't believe how long this took to write! I lost the original version of the funeral scene because I had an accident with the program. I prefer this one to it. Then the working scene was rewritten an outrageous number of times due to it being too long and boring! I finally had to take a break because it was really hot and my house has no central air, ergo it was really like a sauna in my room! I got back from swimming at the lake and the last of the chapter came to me in a flash! I now know what to do and the main reason I was writing this story, the climax if you will, is coming up! (When I envision a story the climax is always the first part I have in mind. I build the story around that scene. I'm weird like that) Be prepared to cry and all around be shocked by the next chapter! Like a wise man once said: YOU NEED A BIT OF-OOO-SHOCK TREATMENT! (Wise man=Richard O'Brien) LOL! Seriously! I expect a ton of shocking reviews! AND TEARS! No more hints! Must get writing!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	9. Chapter 9

Magenta waved to her brother as he drove off. She climbed the three flights of stairs, the lift was out of order again, to the floor she and Trixie lived on. Thank goodness their door was right by the stairs. She fished her keys out and found the door unlocked.

"Trixie?" She called as she entered. The lights were on but her friend was not there. Their humble living space was not much more than the size of a college dorm room. The walls were a loud shade of yellow and had posters from shows and bands they liked from Earth. It also had a subtle beach theme that Magenta never quite figured out. Trixie probably did that. There was a couple of small fold out beds that Trixie jokingly called the doll beds. Their frog leaping trophy from two summers ago was in the middle of the room by their chairs. They could only afford a tiny T.V. with bad color tinting.

"Trixie? Are you home?" She called again. She walked closer to the chairs. The T.V. was off but Trixie's work sneakers were on the chair. Where was she. A hand with a foul smelling rag covered her mouth and nose. An arm wrapped around her waist.

"What!" Magenta muffled into the rag. The world spun around her and then there was nothing. She went limp in the attacker's arms. Two of Frank's groupies were in the apartment with her. One was the attacker. The other was talking to Trixie in the closet. The poor girl was tied up and gagged. The female Transylvanian stared deep into Trixie's eyes and whispered.

"You will not remember us. You will wait 5 minutes before calling for help. You don't know where Magenta is. She never came home." Trixie's eyes were glassy. She nodded dumbly and the female patted her on the head. She then turned and grabbed hold of Magenta's ankles. The other Transylvanian, a male, was carrying her by her upper arms.

"This girl needs to eat more. She's like a feather pillow." The female laughed at the male's remark. Magenta was nit very heavy at all. They carried her out of the apartment building and shoved her in the back of a car as it began to drizzle on the evening streets. They were gone in a flash. Inside the apartment, Trixie began calling for help in her high pitched voice.

Riff arrived home and hurried upstairs. He headed toward his room to pack his things but found Frank in the lab. He was doing a crude autopsy on the creature. Riff shook his head in disgust and continued to his room. He didn't own a lot of clothing so packing wasn't a very difficult job. The leaving part was the hard thing. Two of Frank's cronies, a man and woman, were waiting for him in his room.

"Frankie don't want you to go anywhere." The female said. She had a strangely drunken tone to her. She was not drunk but she sounded that way. The male smirked and cracked his knuckles. Riff was dragged into the lab by the two characters and deposited on the floor. Frank took notice of him and removed his surgical gloves.

"You're looking down." He smirked. Riff was not amused.

"What do you want?" Riff saw Frank was wearing his heels and fishnets again. He wore green scrubs but most likely he was wearing his usual under that.

"I want you get this through your thick skull." He squatted down in front of Riff.

"You are going to help me finish what we started." He poked him in the chest, hard. Riff backed up. He was angry again.

"I'm not doing this Frank. You want to make an ass of yourself with you crazed monsters then go ahead. I'm not staying." Riff stood but was unable to leave. The doors were blocked by Frank's two helpers.

"You leave and I'll make sure you never become a scientist." Riff scoffed at Frank's threat. Frank heard him and smirked.

"You and your sister are closer than you appear. You're lovers now, right?" Riff felt a cold wash over him. He had seen them. Or had seen them at some point. He knew.

"You're not very subtle. You two are an embarrassment. No one in the scientific community would take you seriously with that knowledge out in the open." Riff was frozen. Frank was right. He felt guilt creeping back inside him for a moment. He loved Magenta but their relationship was wrong. Frank laughed.

"So. You get where this is going?" Riff thought it over and he got the picture. Frank was blackmailing him into finishing the job. He thought of his sister waiting for him at her apartment. She loved him so much. She'd want him to get out of this house and fast. No matter the risks.

"I'm leaving. You can't make me do what you say." Riff's voice was an uncertain croak. Frank was mad now.

"You think that now. But you may change you mind when you realize how far I'm willing to go to keep you here." The doors opened and Magenta was dragged in by the missing groupies. She was unconscious.

"What are you doing?" he grabbed Frank by his scrubs. Frank grinned at Riff.

"She's the insurance that you'll finish this with me. You leave and I kill her. You stay and she stays. Good deal?" Riff was ready to spit on the man.

"You don't have it in you! You're a bug but you are also a coward! You'd never be able to-" Then it hit him. Dr. Furter's sudden death. Frank had done it. Frank laughed at the look of realization on his face.

"Why did you kill him? He was your father." Riff let go of Frank. He straightened his scrubs.

"You saw how he treated me. He wanted me to give up all I loved to be like him. A boring geezer locked in a lab. I'm far too handsome to submit to that kind of future. Besides, with him gone you were so eager to help me. My work is near completion now." Riff was angry now.

"How dare you take advantage of my weakness!"

"Riff?" Magenta came to on the floor. Her wrists were held tightly by the groupies. She got to her feet and pulled free of her captors. Riff grabbed her and held her close. She was not about to let him go.

"What's happening?" She asked. She looked to Frank and scowled. Of course this was his doing.

"Whatever you want from my brother, you won't get." Her resolve was firm. Riff nodded.

"We're leaving. And you can't stop us." Frank sighed and turned his back to them.

"You two really are thick." He walked to one of the desks and pulled open the drawer. He removed an antimatter pistol and pointed it at them.

"Last chance Riff Raff. Finish what we started or pay the price." Magenta looked at him. She mouthed the word no. He was afraid but she smiled slightly at him. He was caught between words.

"I have to." He whispered to her. Her eyes were sad. She left go of him. Frank held the pistol in one hand and his outstretched arm in the other.

"Shake on it?" Frank offered. Riff stepped forward and reluctantly shook his hand.

"Good. From now on you work for me. Understood?" Riff glared at the man.

"We aren't friends. We never were. Though you may think it, you will never be my master." Frank clucked his tongue in disapproval.

"Such a waste. We were almost finished…without incident." He fired the gun. Magenta screamed and clutched her stomach. She looked down at her stomach then back at Riff. Her eyes were wide.

"Magenta!" He grabbed her as she fell to her knees. He laid her across his lap and supported her neck. Her face was pained. Frank stood above them.

"Antimatter is a long and painful death. It's really a shame." Riff didn't want to hear the taunts. His eyes were wet with angry tears.

"Don't die. Please don't die." His voice was a weak whisper. Magenta's eyes lolled in their sockets. Her breaths were short and gasping.

"You forget. Death means nothing now. Father's equipment can save her." Riff looked up at the man he now hated more than anything else in the world. His cocky smile and annoying attitude.

"Save her." He said harshly. Frank laughed.

"Consent to our arrangement. Then you need only to ask." Riff looked down at Magenta. She was close to the end now. He eyes rolled back and the lids closed. Her breathing had slowed.

"I consent." Riff chocked. Frank knelt next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Ask. Nicely." Riff was gazing at his sister's face. Paler than before and losing it's spark.

"Please…save her." He looked at Frank. He cocked an eyebrow, expecting.

"Master." Riff breathed. Frank smiled.

"Was that really so hard?" He stood and clapped his hands.

"Prepare the machine!" The female groupies hoisted Magenta off of Riff's lap and carried her behind a screen. He saw their silhouettes removing Magenta's clothing and wrapping her in bandages. The male groupies followed Frank and pulled out the tank Dr. Furter had invented. They worked quickly and reassembled the machine he had once worked on. Riff stood shakily and touched the edge of the tank. It was filled with water.

"She's ready!" One of the groupies called out. They carried her out not so carefully and dropped her into the tank. The water sloshed a bit over the edge. Magenta was completely wrapped up. Her individual fingers and toes were wrapped with great precision. If Riff wasn't almost catatonic he would have been impressed at the groupie girls precision and speed.

"Now's your time to start practicing." Frank pointed to the panels. Riff obeyed and took control.

"Throw open the switches and step up the reactor power!" Frank was much more theatrical with his delivery of the commands. Riff did as her was told and then watched the water in the tank glow. It was much brighter than the mice had ever made it. They had never done the trials with a Transylvanian so of course there were to be unexpected things this time around. The machines whirled into overtime and the tank actually cracked. Water dripped down the side.

"Cut the power!" Frank yelled over the noise. Riff did so and hurried to the tank's edge. He reached into the water and pulled her out. She was limp. He laid her out on the floor and tore away the bandaged on her head. She wasn't breathing. He pressed his fingers to her neck. A pulse was present. He turned her over and whacked her on the back a few times. She coughed and gagged. Water spilled from her lungs. She'd not been dead long and didn't float like the mice had, so she almost drowned. He pulled her close and felt the water on the bandages soak his clothing. He never wanted to let her go.

"Get a room." Frank rolled his eyes and left with his groupies. They retired to the parlor, exhausted from their hard days work. Riff had his back propped up on the tank wall with Magenta in his arms. She had stopped coughing and was sitting on his lap. Her head was on his shoulder and her curly hair was so wet it was almost completely straight. They looked more like twins than they had before.

"Magenta. I can't lose you." He whispered. She ran her hand up and down the lapel of his jacket.

"You won't. Not ever again." She turned and kissed him. He held her tight and kissed back. He loved her and the thought of her having died a moment ago was unbearable. He hated Frank even more now. Frank had taken her from him. No man would take her from him again. Riff put one arm behind her back and the other under her legs. He stood and carried her toward the door.

"Where are we going?" She whispered.

"To do something I think we should have done already." He carried her down the hall and heard the loud music of Frank's record player in the parlor. The proper version of _The Moon Drenched Shores_ was playing at full volume. He could hear it even when her closed the door to his room and laid Magenta out on the bed. Both of them knew where this was going. They didn't care about hiding anymore. This was right. They were in love. Riff pulled away the bandages on Magenta's otherwise naked body. Magenta pulled away his drenched clothing. They both had never trusted others enough to have a relationship so they both were virgins. Later they were beneath a sheet. Quietly Magenta played with her brother's hair. He stroked her arm. The music had ended a while ago. Frank and his groupies had gone to bed by now.

"You still need a maid. I can do that job." Magenta said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Riff asked. He was still worried about what their future held.

"If I have a job here then I can stay close to you all the time. That what I want now." She smiled sweetly. Riff smiled back.

"I'll get us out of this place. I just need time to think of a plan." Magenta didn't doubt him Her brother was a genius. He'd get them out of trouble soon. They slept in the same bed for the first time. That night had been a significant number of firsts for them. Riff dreamt of he and Magenta as children. On the playground at school. They were alone in the sandbox. There was no need for others to them. It was their world after all. No room for others to join in.

_A/N: Finally done! This was slightly edited to keep the pacing up. Damn Frank and his monologues! I had to cut two of them! I used a few movies for inspiration here. Obviously The Bride of Frankenstein is one of them. The other would be Shock Treatment. I stole a line from it and their love scene was what came to my head while listening to my favorite song in the film, Lullaby. Finally wrote them doing it without making it like a play by play of porn. That took a lot of work! I never wrote something like that so tell me what you think. I think there might be just the Epilogue to write and then I'm taking a break to gather inspiration for the sequel! YES SEQUEL! The Rocky Horror Show is next on my list. I also want to update Escape since it's bee a good couple of months since I wrote for it! R&R PEEPS! Share this story with fans!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	10. Chapter 10

Riff Raff spent the next day working with Frank on the creature's autopsy. Magenta was handed over to Frank's groupies so she would not cause problems. Riff Raff was less than happy to have her in their company but she gave him a reassuring wink. She could take care of herself. The creature was dissected before the two Transylvanians. The anatomy was defiantly that of a human from Earth. How the test tube creation had taken on those characteristics was unclear. All that was left was to examine the cranium.

"Scalpel." Frank held out his gloved hand. Riff Raff handed the sharp tool to him. Part of him wanted to stab the fiend with it. He shooed the thought away as Frank began to cut away the skin.

"That's strange." Frank said as he pulled away the scalp. The blond hair sat on the cold table like a sad wig.

"What is it, master?" Riff inquired. Frank pointed to the inside. The top of the skull was only partially formed. A quarter of the skull never formed and the brain underneath the hole looked like a scoop was taken out. No wonder the creature had little intelligence.

"This creature was defective. Fix the formula. The next one must be perfect." Frank threw off his gloves and left the room. He shut the doors behind him. Riff Raff sat down and looked over the formula. After much tinkering he was faced with a dilemma. If he changed the formula in any way the transformation would not work. Riff Raff suddenly thought of a solution to the problem. Though this solution presented a new problem to them. Riff Raff took the papers and left the lab. He went down the hallway to the master bed room. Frank had staked a claim on it and abandoned his old room. There was a bouncy rhythm seeping through the crack in the door. Riff Raff knocked loudly.

"Get the door girly!" One of the female Transylvanians yelled over the music. There was a great amount of laughter. Magenta opened the door. She was dressed slightly different. Her black skirt remained but her petticoat was missing. She wore thick patterned tights and red heels that weren't hers and there was a small white apron around her waist. In her hair was pinned a small white doily. She smirked and let him in. Frank was sitting with his heels propped up on a pillow on the bed. The groupies were dancing to a new song on the radio. Riff Raff had never heard it before.

"Have you fixed the damn thing?" Frank called. He was currently amused by the dancing Transylvanians. They looked rather silly doing their dance but at the same time the music was so catchy you had to stop and listen.

"The formula cannot be altered, master. Doing so would stop the transformation." Frank was displeased. He let out a growl that somehow cued the music and dancing to cease.

"What happened to your little speech about being the genius around here? If you're so smart then why can't you fix it?" Frank's voice gritted Riff's nerves. Magenta put a reassuring hand on his back. She looked at him and he felt calm again. He looked down at the formula and approached Frank.

"Please take a look at the math. There is a possibility here." He pointed to a specific spot in the equations.

"Here a substitution can be made. We can add the missing portion of the brain required for common sense and speech to the tube before adding the formula." Frank looked and nodded.

"And where do you suppose we get a portion of a brain? The human brain is different from ours." Frank was trying to make Riff feel stupid again. E would not be made a fool of.

"I propose you make a motion with the science counsel to make a trip to Earth to study humanity. There you can find a suitable brain." Frank nodded. This plan was to his liking. Frank had wanted to go to Earth anyways.

"I'm going to propose my trip to the science council. Groupies! Teach Magenta and Riff Raff that dance you've been doing. It might make them more fun to be around." Frank strutted tot eh door and left. Riff Raff and Magenta were grabbed by the groupies and someone turned on the music again.

"Follow the lyrics and you catch on." One of the males said. They lined up, men facing women. Riff Raff faced Magenta. One of the males sang along to the song with his raspy, yet on key, voice.

_It's just a jump to the left!_

They all jumped a little to the left.

_And then a step to the right!_

Magenta and Riff followed along. It wasn't too difficult.

_Put your hands on your hips!_

_And bring your knees in tight!_

Magenta and Riff started to laugh. It was all so new and silly to them. The others glared and they followed along.

_but it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Magenta fell forward in the red heels she was wearing. Riff caught her and spun her around. They laughed manically. This was too much fun. The Transylvanians looked on and laughed as well. They all continued to dance to the song. Riff and Magenta were accepted by the groupies a little more. They weren't all friends now or anything. Just, accepted.

"We grant you this request. Most sincere condolences on your recent loss. We will miss your father a great deal." The Head of the scientific community stamped Frank's papers, authorizing his trip to Earth. He was given a ticket to take to the lab boys to order a Sonic Transducer and Transit Crystal. The device and it's power source were capable of projecting anything and anyone through space and time. The laws of time were bent to make the trip instantaneous. He handed the ticket to the lab boys and received the crates with the equipment.

"I'm afraid those are a bit too big for me to handle. Would you mind delivering them to my home?" Frank put on the charm and the lab boys were more than happy to call a truck. Frank sometimes thought he could charm to pants off of a complete stranger if given the time and effort. He arrived home in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Wait here. I'll get my handy man to take care of these." Frank hopped out of the truck and hurried inside to the parlor.

"Riff Raff! Magenta! Get down here this instant!" He yelled. There was a stampede of footfalls. Riff Raff and Magenta were followed by the four Transylvanians.

"Get those crates from the back of the truck! Be careful not to break anything!" Riff Raff scurried down the steps and out the door. Magenta followed him down the steps and saw her brother trying to lift one of the crates. It was the same height as him and looked to be too much for one person. She went out and helped him lift it. The thing was very heavy. They inched their way inside and set it down gently on the floor.

"I've got the other one. You stay here." Riff said to Magenta. The other crate was a fourth the size of the other. For reasons beyond common sense, though, the other crate was just as heavy! Maybe a bit less but heavier than it looked. Riff Raff set it down on the lid of the larger crate and breathed a sigh of relief. Magenta was holding in a giggle.

"Groupies! Pack your things! We are beaming the entire house to Earth!" The Transylvanians hooped and hurried off. Frank left Riff Raff and Magenta to assemble the machine. The next challenge was getting the crates up the stairs. It took almost fifteen minutes to get both crates in the lab before they opened them.

"How long will this take to put together?" Magenta asked. Riff Raff took out the assembly guide. It was very straight forward and listed the approximate time.

"About an hour." He said. They got to work and finished in two hours. Magenta had gotten several of the pieces put together in reverse order and Riff Raff had to go back and fix it. Tired from their work they retired to their room. It was warmer than usual so they opened the windows to let the air circulate. Magenta flopped down on the bed and kicked off the red heels.

"I don't see how Frank can wear those damn things. They hurt like hell." Riff had never worn heels but the tight straps and skinny heel on the back looked painful enough for him. He laid down next to her.

"Are you afraid of what awaits us on Earth?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Whatever's there can't be worse than what's here. You know that Frank was more than happy to have me be the maid around here. Dressed me up like this immediately and made me clean the bedroom." Riff Raff stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I got you into this. If I had never helped him in the first place this wouldn't have happened." Magenta rolled to her side and face him.

"No. It's not your fault. Frank is an egomaniac. He doesn't like to be anything but the center of attention." Riff nodded.

"Perhaps we will find a way to escape when we reach Earth." He wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. It was definitely getting humid since it rained so much the night before. Riff sat up and took off his long sleeved jacket. Cool hands were on his bare shoulders now. Magenta rested her cheek against his. He body was pressed to his back.

"You really should take that off more often. It's too warm. Besides, I think you look sexy this way." She giggled and kissed the side of his neck. Riff smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you." He said. She laughed.

"I know that." She said.

"I just like telling you." He replied. He turned to face her. He kissed her and she kissed back. It was easy to love her now. No doubts were plaguing him or eating him up. Regrets didn't exist anymore. There was nothing wrong with his feelings for her. Magenta unbuttoned the top half of his shirt. Her hand was on his flesh. He leaned forward and was on top of her. He went on kissing her as she felt his skin. It was so right. Someone smacked the door with their fist a couple times.

"Master says good work on the Transducer. We leave tomorrow. Magenta's stuff is in the trunk in the parlor." One of the groupies iterated the message and then scurried off. Riff broke the kiss and let out a sigh.

"God they're annoying." Magenta chuckled.

"Shall we?" Riff pecked her on the mouth and slid off the bed. He took Magenta's hands and they left the room. Magenta's belongings were stuffed into a trunk the size of the ottoman by the arm chair. It wasn't very heavy and both of them had it set by the windows in Riff's room. Inside was a lobby card from the theater Magenta had worked at. It was a colorized scene from the film _Creature from the Black Lagoon_. On the back was a scribbled note from Trixie.

Mags,

I don't know what happened to you but if I go to the police I'm afraid I'll get you and Riff Raff hurt. I'm relieved and scared that those people came for your clothes. It means you need clothes to wear but also means you're going some place. Send me a note if and when you can. I just want to know you're okay.

Trixie

"What should I tell her?" Magenta was sitting on the side of the bed now with the lobby card in hand. Riff Raff was sitting on the floor next to the open trunk.

"If we ask Frank's groupies to mail anything then they'll ask Frank first and He'll either say no or demand to read it first. We need to be careful with what we say." Magenta nodded. She pulled a scrap of lined paper from Riff's notebook on his nightstand and a pencil. She scribbled a short note to her dear friend.

"How's this?" She read the note.

"Trixie,

I'm fine. Don't worry. Riff and I will be working for Frank while he finishes his formula. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't call us or write as we'll be too busy reply. Sorry if this sounds odd but it's really for the best."

Riff Raff nodded in approval. She signed the note and folded the paper in half.

"I'll give it to one of the groupies." She stood and was about to leave when Riff stood as well and put a hand on her wrist. Magenta was confused and then caught in another deep kiss.

"What was that for?" Magenta asked when she broke free of his lips.

"Did there have to be a reason?" Riff smiled. She smiled back and put the note on the top of her clothes in the trunk.

"It's warm in here." She said plainly and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Riff kissed down her neck and began undoing the ribbons on her top. The fabric was loose on her skin now. She let it slid off. Where it went was not important. Riff's kisses turned into soft bites on her skin. She liked the feeling and slid off Riff's sleeveless shirt and vest. Her hands were free to explore him as he backed her up against the wall. Her hands found his face and she brought his lips back to hers. How her need to feel them had grown since their first kiss at the theater was great indeed. She needed to feel him on her skin to feel strong.

"You're overdressed for this weather. Let me help you." Riff whispered. He removed her skirt and the offending tights, leaving her in her underwear. The humidity was not much to complain about twenty minutes later. Magenta gave her letter to Trixie to one of the groupies in the parlor and returned to Riff's room. He sat on the bed in just his pants. Magenta was wearing a bathrobe she'd found in her trunk. She began hanging her clothes up in the closet with her brother's. They had similar tastes in fashion. Darker colors and easy to maintain designs. She on the other hand had the occasional splash of color to go along with her dark clothes.

"I'm going to dress myself from now on. Frank's style is a bit too hooker for me." Magenta said as she sat down by the window. She saw the sun setting and the sky turning it's deep shade of violet. The moon was rising in all it's glory. She'd seen in movies that the sky on Earth was a flat black with stars that, while nice, were not nearly as big or bright as on Transsexual. She'd miss seeing the sky and the shores, with their iridescent sand. She'd miss Trixie and her crappy job at the theater. She'd miss a lot of things. But at least she had Riff Raff. For him she'd live without seeing all those things for the rest of her days. She knew he'd do the same. Riff turned on the lamp as the room grew dim. They dressed again and went to prepare dinner for Frank. Tomorrow they'd leave.

_A/N: SO SORRY THIS WAS DELAYED! I started to write the Epilogue but then it hit me that what I was writing was not making sense. I needed to write another chapter so you guys get a bonus cookie for waiting! The Epilogue should not be too long. I think this is not my best chapter but I threw in a bunch of filler to make it worth the waiting. I had a very busy couple weeks so I've been exhausted. There is little time for me to write but I'm doing it anyways! R&R PEEPS!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


	11. Epilogue

Earth was a strange new place for the Transylvanians. Frank and the groupies embraced it and took every opportunity to explore their surroundings. Riff Raff and Magenta didn't like it one bit. The town they'd transported the house near was populated by a community of smiling people and boring ideals. They all seemed to live with wool over their eyes. An old couple at the local church had welcomed the newcomers, in all their strangeness.

"You people must be foreigners. Welcome to Denton." The old man had said. He wore round, thick glasses, and was balding. He wore overalls and carried a pitchfork. The old woman, dressed in a plain print dress and carrying a yellow dish cloth, shook all their hands.

"Thanks you so much. We're a bit new. Can you help us find a better means of transportation than walking? We live a bit farther out from town." Frank wore his "normal" clothing to keep his corsets and heels from getting dirty. The Transylvanians wore similar clothes from the late Dr. Furter's closet. Riff Raff and Magenta wore their usual. They didn't feel the need to hide amongst these humans.

"I think you could buy a pick up truck for a reasonable price." The old man said after a deep amount of thought. Frank was ecstatic. He and the groupies hurried off to get a truck. Magenta and Riff Raff were told to stay put at the church as their attire clashed with Frank and his groupies.

"Let's go inside. It's too sunny out here." Riff Raff said. He wore his usual long jacket and had taken to wearing the late Dr. Furter's green safety glasses to protect his eyes. The sun on Earth burned hotter than the one they knew. The light was brighter as well. Magenta had gotten a headache from the light the day they arrived and Riff Raff hung up dark curtains around the house to keep in dark inside. They went into the small church and found a group of people gathered there.

"Maybe we should stay back here." Magenta suggested. They observed a wedding rehearsal from the back alcove. A plain looking girl was apparently getting hitched with her high school sweetheart. The whole thing was a bit boring in comparison to ones Magenta had seen in movies but it was still very touching. As the wedding march was played by the organist Magenta caught herself humming along.

"When we return we escape from the master we can have our own wedding." Riff whispered in her ear. They were blocked from view of the other guests by a larger flower arrangement.

"How. No one will allow a marriage between siblings. It's not done." She sighed. She hid her disappointment but not well. Riff Raff moved her close and hugged her. That's not true. There are people who do it. We just need to look. Riff suddenly remembered something.

"Do you remember the secret language we made when we were in school?" Magenta thought hard and then smiled. It was a variation of Transylvanian sign language. They'd worked out a bunch of hand signs that meant phrases.

"I remember a few of the signs. Not many though." Riff smirked. He couldn't remember them all either. It was just something they did out of boredom during recess. Their parents yelled at them then they did it at home because it was creepy so they had stopped.

"Remember the one that means love?" He asked. Magenta nodded and put her fingers on Riff's cheek. He did the same.

"There was also one that you made up to make me feel better when I did something wrong." Riff nodded. This was the reason he had brought up the sign language.

"Do it with me." They held out their hands, elbows at their sides, palms down, and touched fingertips. They moved their hands up and touched their arms to one another up to their elbows. Magenta felt a giggle but she held it in. Even now it still made her feel better.

"This can be our sign." Riff said. He put an arm around her waist and held her to his side. She put her arms around him.

"No matter what happens to us. I swear on our sign that we will return to Transsexual." Magenta kissed him on the cheek. She smiled.

"I believe you, brother." They watched the wedding rehearsal a bit longer and watched the people leave when it was all over. The actual wedding was a week away. Magenta and Riff Raff made their sign and then headed outside to await Frank's return.

_A/N: Not much of an ending but it leaves plenty of room for the sequel! I'll start on that soon. I want to return to writing a few chapters of Escape first. Most likely I'll post the first chapter of The Rocky Horror Show in a week. R&R and thank you all for helping me finish finally finish a story! I feel so accomplished! If I weren't so tired I'd be doing the Tine Warp right now! Speaking of! TIME TO SLEEP!_

_~KungFuHime2009_


End file.
